


My life is your's to comand

by SilentWoods



Category: Legend of Zelda: The Ocarina of Time
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-30
Updated: 2015-12-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 15:36:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 27
Words: 44,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1715762
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentWoods/pseuds/SilentWoods
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sheik is helping Link out and falls hard, head over heels in love. He keeps Link safe under all costs even if it puts his life in danger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Lady Impa walked over to the young man who was sitting under a tree just outside their small village. Sitting next to him she exhaled sharply and looked out at the clouds that hung low in the sky. "You have quite a big honor serving as the guide to The Hero of Time." Sheik smiled under his mask and plucked a few blades of grass out of the ground. "Yes it is Lady Impa," he turned to look at her face, "I honestly don't know if I'm ready yet though; I mean it's quite a big job – " The older woman just continued to smile and watch the setting sun as it dyed the sky deep shades of purple, blue, and black. "You'll do a fine job Sheik. I can feel it." The two stood, starting back to their homes in the village just down the hill.

Sheik walked with Lady Impa to her door out of respect and bowed deeply when they got there. "Thank you for all the training you've given me. I will cherish it deeply." Placing a hand on the young man's shoulder Lady Impa told him to rise. "It is my honor for being able to help The Hero of Time in his quest in this small but very important way. Now go, you will need to be well rested for tomorrow." Bowing again before starting home Sheik gave his teacher a small wave as she disappeared in to her own house.

It was pitch black when Sheik made it across the village to his own small cottage just a bit away from the village. He went in and lit a candle after closing and locking the front door. Carrying the only source of light over to the fire place Sheik set it down and started to work on getting a fire going in the stone hollow. Ten minutes later a blazing fire was burning in the fire place, sighing softly Sheik went and made a simple meal out of meat, bread, and water before bathing and getting ready for bed.

It was early in the morning and Sheik was just now setting off to await The Hero of Time's awaken. He slipped a few daggers in to his utility belt and made sure that the small knives hidden in the cloth over his knuckles were secure. Finally pulling up his mask higher over his nose Sheik set off down the dirt road to the Temple of Time.


	2. Chapter 2

Sheik traveled for three days until he finally reached the Temple of Time. Deciding to replenish his energy after fighting off a hoard of lizalfos and a few rogue stalfos, he sighed deeply and found a comfortable roost in a tree just a stone's throw away from the temple's courtyard. Sheik pulled down his mask, after making sure nobody was around, and ate a small amount of stale bread washing it down with a bit of water that he had in his canteen. Brushing the crumbs off of himself so he did not attract ants or any other bugs he settled down for the nigh strumming on his harp softly. The notes of the song rang out softly threw the night as Sheik played, gazing up at the twinkling stars. "Please let me do my job right, Din. Oh please don't let me fuck this up."Sheik whispered as he put his harp away. As his eyes fluttered shut Sheik hoped the goddess heard him and would keep him from screwing up badly.

Waking up with the first rays of sun Sheik found that below him three stalfos were trying to figure out how to climb up to where he was seated and kill him. Deciding to just go face to face with the problem he jumped down and started to dispatch the stalfos. Shoving a dagger threw one's neck Sheik watched as it fell to the ground limp. Next he roundhouse kicked another who was rushing at him; severing the rib cage easily and this left to last one. Sighing Sheik quickly took care of it. "Ugh, first thing in the morning and I have to deal with the likes of you three." Sheik stretched and yawned before entering the Temple of Time's courtyard. He walked up to the doors, pulled out his harp and hummed as he plucked the notes to Princess Zelda's lullaby. The doors to the temple swung open with a loud creaking noise making the Sheikah wince as his ears were assaulted by the loud noise. Sheik made his way up to the alter where the Triforce was engraved in to the floor.

Sheik stood there for a moment feeling stupid as he waited for the Hero to show up. He did not wait long for in a blinding flash of light the Hero appeared. Wobbling as he stood for the first time in seven years, the Hero blinked blinded by the sudden change of light. A blue light flew lazily around the young blonde's head and it took Sheik a moment to realize that the blue light was a fairy. Bowing deeply Sheik showed a sign of respect to the person standing in front of him. "W- Who are you?" The Hero asked in a raspy voice but none the less beautiful. "I am your Guide and Protector," Sheik raised himself to his normal straight backed posture to look at the Hero. "Well . . . hello I guess." The Hero looked at his older form with an expression that combined fascination with fear.

"How long was I out?"

"You were asleep for seven years Hero."

"My name is Link, what about you?" Link smiled as he picked up the Master Sword and put it in the sheath on his back along with the shield. The blue fairy quickly went over to Sheik and did a 360 of him being sure that he was okay to even be near Link. "My name is Sheik," Sheik hesitated for a moment, he'd always been told to address people higher than him with respect but he wasn't sure if calling the young man before him Link or Hero was proper. He finally settled on calling him by the name he'd given. "Link –" The boy's knees were knocking together badly as he swayed horribly. Sheik quickly went to Link's side and wrapped an arm around his waist and the other around held Link's hand that was fisted in his clothes. The blue fairy was buzzing around them anxiously not knowing what to do to help Link.

"I'll be fine Navi," Link reassured her for the fourth time as he sat with Sheik on the temple's floor in the middle of one of the triangles that made up the Triforce on the ground. Sheik was rummaging in his pack looking for something that would help with the weak knees. Sighing in frustration he settled on the stale bread and the canteen of water. " I'm sorry I don't have anything else," Sheik broke off a piece of the bread and gave it to Link making sure that he got a piece that wasn't too big in case he decided to scarf it down and make himself sick. "Thank you, you didn't have to give me your food." Link tore a piece off popping it in to his mouth. "It's the least I can do for you. You're our Hero and some people's last hopes." Sheik handed Link the canteen and cursed himself for saying the last part. "What's happed to Hyrule since I've been gone," Link asked in a quiet voice almost sadly. Sighing Sheik told him that Ganodorf had taken over and that the whole place was under his rule. He also told Link of the five temples that he had to go to to get help from the sages so that he could take down Ganodorf. "Wow, that's a tall order to carry out." Link chuckled a little but it was filled with sadness. "Yes but I'll be with you and so will Navi so it's not all your's to bare alone." Sheik tried to give Link some hope and found as he turned to look at him that the Hero had a look of determination in his eyes. "I'm going to take that bastered down. With or with out help," Sheik was surprised at the language that Link chose and cracked a smile that was hidden by his mask. Pulling the cloth up over his nose more so that it was up almost to the bridge of his nose Sheik stood up.

Offering a hand to Link he pulled the young man up. "I'll take you to my house so you can regain your strength, if it is your will." Sheik told Link. Nodding Link walked a few steps before he became weak in the knees again. "Here climb on to my back. I'll carry you." Link looked upset at his failure to be able to walk on his own but took the offer gratefully. Sheik's heart sped up as he lowered himself a bit so that Link could climb on and it beat against his chest like a bird trapped in a cage. When he felt long slender arms wrap themselves around his chest and legs lock themselves around his waist Sheik started towards the doors.

They had been inside the temple for hours without even realizing it. The sun was high in the sky signaling that it was noon, lazy clouds passed in front of the hot sun blocking it and giving a cooling effect of the land below. Walking stealthily not making even the faintest noise Sheik carried Link out of the courtyard, down the lane, and in to the small town's square. Lizalfos were scuttling around the square going in and out of abandoned homes and shops looking for valuables. "Shit –" Sheik cussed quietly under his mask. "What?" Link asked raising his head from where it had been laying on Sheik's shoulder. "Hmm nothing just some lizalfos, just rest I'll handle it." With that said Link obeyed placing his head back on the slightly bigger man's shoulder.

Sheik thought of various ways of getting across the square without the three of them being spotted and settled on running over the roofs as the best. "Hold on," he whispered and felt Link tighten his grip on his chest and waist. Sheik jumped up grabbing an eave, pulling them up easily. Padding over the thatch roof in a crouch, he watched the lizard like creatures scramble around the dried up fountain. Just when he thought they were home free one of the lizalfos spotted them. It hissed and screeched to the others where Link and Sheik were, soon all of them were coming at the three. "Really? Why is it always when you think you're home free that the bad guy sees you and then you're screwed!" Sheik thought as he let Link off his back, gently pushing him and Navi in to cover so that they were out of the way of danger's sharp, ragged fangs.

Sheik took out all of the lizalfos quickly only suffering a few scratches and bruises from the scuffle. "Link, you can come out now." Wiping his hands off on his thighs Sheik sighed as he looked at the dead or unconscious bodies of the minions of Ganodorf. Link limped out of the bushes holding his upper thigh. Blood cascaded over Link's pale fingers and down to the ground. "Link!" Sheik quickly went to his side and helped him sit down. Gently removing Link's hands, Sheik took a look at the cut that was weeping the blood. "Shit, how'd you get hurt?" Sheik looked up in to Link's face holding his own hands over the cut to try and slow the bleeding. "One of the lizalfos came around back to attack you but saw us instead and went after Link!" Navi screeched in her shrill fairy voice that held fear for her friend. Link said nothing as Sheik took the wrappings he had on his head and wrapped up the cut as best he could for the time being. "I'm sorry Link, so sorry." Sheik hung his head feeling like a failure as a Sheikah and as a Guide. "It's okay Sheik, it wasn't your fault that I got hurt." Link told the man before him. Sheik lifted his bowed head and looked at his companion. "Bu-" Link cut him off before he even got a word out by raising a hand. A small smile tugged at the hurt blonde's lips as he looked up at the Sheikah. "Please could you take me to your home so that I can get well before I go on this quest?" Sheik swung Link on to his back in a blink of the eye and started off again being careful not to hurt Link's leg anymore than it already was.

As he ran Sheik felt that his heart was racing and that it had nothing to do with the running he was doing. He had no idea what exactly the feeling was but it seamed a little familiar; as if he'd felt this when he was little and still with his parents when everything was good, before all hell had broken loose. Pushing the thought to the back of his mind Sheik continued on his way making an excellent distance in the few hours of sunlight he had left in the day. They stopped when the sun had sunk low in the sky and Sheik was too tired to keep on. "Link, let me look at your cut," Sheik took Link's leg and placed it on his lap. Unraveling the bloody bandages Sheik saw that the cut had cauterized and had only swelled slightly. "How is it?" Link asked as he lay back on the ground. "It seems okay for now. You sleep I'll keep watch." With that said Link was out like a light in a mater of seconds. Smiling Sheik pulled out his harp and played long in to the night.


	3. Chapter 3

Sheik made it home three days later with Link still clinging to his back. It was the middle of the night and the streets were deserted as Sheik unlocked his home and walked in silently. "Navi," Sheik's voice was soft in the night air, "is he asleep?" The blue fairy flew around the two for a moment before coming to a fluttering halt in front of Sheik. "Yes he's out." Walking threw the living room, down the hall way, and down to the last door that opened to his room Sheik went over to his bed and laid Link down. He took off Link's hat, sword, shield, and boots setting them at the end of the bed before he covered up the sleeping figure. By the light of the moon Sheik went around his house making sure nobody had been inside while he'd been gone. When he felt that the house was secure enough Sheik made a small fire in the hearth and made a bed for himself on the couch. Navi flew around lazily until she finally disappeared in to the room Link was in.

In the morning Sheik made breakfast and brought it in to Link who had become extremely weak from his wound. "Hmmm, I'm going to have use a spell for this." Sheik mumbled to himself. "Does a bath sound good after breakfast?" Link looked up from the food in front of him and smiled. There were dark circles under the young man's eyes and he was paler than before. "Getting hurt right after he woke up obviously didn't help him much." Sheik sighed angrily at himself. "If you would please, I'd love a bath." Link's voice was gentle, he knew Sheik was still unset with himself but he didn't know how to get the other boy to stop thinking everything was his fault. Placing a hand on Sheik's knee Link got his attention and smiled sweetly. "Breakfast is delicious, thank you." Link watched as Sheik's shone with approval and saw a small movement under his mask showing that he was smiling. "I'm glad I'll go draw a bath for you. Just call if you need something."

Sheik's heart was going the speed of light. Getting the approval he had from Link had somehow excited him to the point where butterflies had awoken in his stomach and they were fluttering around. Taking some deep breaths Sheik managed to calm himself and he started to bath for Link. Placing two fluffy towels on the counter and making sure there was soap in the tub Sheik left that bath running. Returning to his room he found that Link had finished eating and that he was attempting to stand. "I wouldn't do that if I were you," Link looked up with a blush spreading over his pale cheeks. "Here I'll help you," Sheik went to Link and offered a hand to the Hero. Taking it Link stood up and limped along to the bathroom leaning heavily on his guide.

In the steamy bathroom Link undressed and slipped in to the hot water with a hiss of pain as it touched the gash on his leg. Sinking low in the water Link sighed contently, it felt so good on his achy muscles. A moment or so later a knock came at the door. "Yes?" Link called. "I'm going to wash your clothes and mend them if you don't mind me coming in quickly that is." Sheik's voice called thought the crack in the door. "Hmmm? Oh, yeah. Come in, " Link said through a haze. Sheik came in being respectful and keeping his head turned as he went to get Link's clothing. Chuckling Link pulled the curtain to the tub shut making Sheik less uncomfortable. Listening to Sheik quickly gather his clothes then practically running out.

Under his mask Sheik was blushing so hard he thought he might have a nose bleed. He moved with Link's clothes down stairs to the sink where he started washing them. Lathering the clothes with soap he scrubbed them furiously making the sure the dirt was gone, looking at the tear in the leggings Link wore Sheik thought if he had the supplies to fix it. Rummaging in the draws of his kitchen Sheik found a needle and thread. Setting them on the kitchen table he went back to the clothes in the sink. Wringing the sopping wet clothes out Sheik hung them out side in the backyard on the clothes line to dry.

"Sheik!" Link called again from the bathroom. Navi slipped under the door and came to Link's side. "What's wrong Link?" She perched herself on the edge of the sink. "I'm in too much pain to walk I need help, that and I have no clothes," Link placed a hand on the sinks edge holding himself up and with the other he held up his towel around his chest. Water trickled down in tendrils from Link's hair down his face and the back of his neck. Panting Link sucked in another breath to yell for Sheik as he heard a down stares door open and close. "Sheik!" Link fell to the floor this time screaming as the gash in his leg tore open farther and deeper. Link heard running footsteps and those same footsteps on the stares and down the hall coming fast . The door opened in the blink of the eye and in the doorway stood Sheik .

Link looked up at the masked man before him choking down a sob. On the ground Link was a sight to behold, he was half covered now and lucky that his towel opened up on his thigh and up his hip instead of in front, blood was pouring out of the gash making everything close to it a deep crimson color. Blinking away tears and water Link watched as Sheik came down to his level. "I-I'm sorry, I'm getting all of your things bloody. Please forgive me," Sheik looked at Link quizzically as he grabbed the other towel off the sink and mopped up the spilt blood. "You have nothing to be sorry for, Link. You had no intention of bloodying my bathroom." Flipping the towel so that the clean side faced Link, Sheik dried off his face and shoulders. "Come, I have clothing you can use while yours dries," Sheik helped Link up and half carried and half supported him as they moved in to his room. Link's towel slipped as he stumbled, Sheik caught the action and turned just in the nick of time to miss Link's naked body. "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean to flash you," Link was so red in the face he put a rose to shame. Sheik laughed telling Link that he saw nothing, pulling open the dresser drawers he rummaged through them looking for some comfy clothes. "Ah here they are." Sheik tossed Link some old pants , shirt, socks, and underwear. Quickly pulling on everything except his pants at Sheik's request Link laid down on the bed. Sheik moved over to the boy and stood over his hurt thigh. Taking a deep breath Sheik started a spell. Link watched in amazement as Sheik murmured quietly and as his hands started to glow a pale blue color. Lowering his hands down to the gash Sheik applied pressure making the boy on the bed cry out in agony. Waiting for a moment or so Sheik tried to block out Link's agonizing cries. Lifting his hands Sheik looked down at where they had been resting. There was a thin silver scare in the middle of a giant black bruise. Link was panting in pain and tears were running down the sides of his face. Sighing Sheik told Link that he should rest some more and that he'd be leaving them for an hour or so to go in to the village to gather food and supplies.

"Th-thank you, Sheik," Link panted as he was covered up by the Sheikah. "You're welcome Link. Now, rest you're still going to be hurt for the next couple days. If you need anything have Navi come and find me, okay?" Link nodded and his eyes, half linden, fell the rest of the way down.


	4. Chapter 4

In the market place Sheik was greeted by the regular patrons and the shop keepers. "Hello Mrs. Lonya, could I please get these sharpened?" Sheik set down a few daggers and some needles on to the counter before the older woman. "Yes you may, hon." She swept them off the counter and in to a bin underneath. "I'll have these sharpened and ready for you by tomorrow morning," Sheik smiled at the women knowing she could tell even through the mask. "Thank you ma'am, I guess I'll swing by tomorrow around nine o'clock?" Mrs. Lonya nodded and gave him a sweet smile. "Run along deary, I know you're quite busy and have much to accomplish in the day." With that said the older woman disappeared behind a cloth covered doorway and out of sight. Sheik left the shop and continued his errands of shopping for clothes for Link, getting food, and the sharpening of their weapons.

With a basket in one hand that contained their food covered by a pain of new clothes for Link, Sheik made his way out of the town and down the lane to his small cottage home. As he was just leaving the town Lady Impa came up to him. "Sheik," he stopped and turned towards the Sheikah. Bowing respectively he looked at her questioningly. "Yes? Is there anything I can do for you?" Lady Impa came over to him and placed a hand on his thin shoulder. "Is Link okay? You told me about the attack but never told me if either of you two were okay . . ." Her hand dropped away to stay at her armor clad thigh. "Oh that, Link got hurt as did I, but I healed him, he's resting at my home this moment." Lady Impa let out a sigh of relief at the news but then her face clouded with concern. "And what of your wounds?" Shrugging his shoulders Sheik didn't answer right away. "I'm just a little banged up, there were quite a lot of lizalfos to fight off," Sheik rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly blushing a tidily bit under his mask. "Well; take better care of yourself and the Hero. He's our only hope in defeating Ganondorf, got it?" Lady Impa gave Sheik a stern gaze as she waited for an answer. "Yes Lady Impa. I will do my best to protect the Hero." Giving a curt nod Lady Impa left Sheik and returned to her own home.

Sheik set the basket of food on the table in the kitchen before he went to check up on Link and Navi. Link was still dozing under the blankets with Navi asleep on one of the post on the bed. Quietly descending the stairs Sheik went to make dinner. He listened happily to the gentle breeze outside the windows and the bubbling of the stream close by.

"That smells good,"

Sheik jumped and looked behind himself, "Oh, thanks. How do you feel?" Link came farther in to the kitchen to sit on one of the pulled out chairs. "Sickly, you?" He plopped down heavily in the chair wincing a little as a jolt of pain ran up his side and leg. "Just a little sore, nothing too bad. Here have something to eat." Sheik placed a bowl with rice, meat, vegetables, and some sauce in it in front of Link. Grabbing the fork on the table Link tried the food gingerly blowing on the steaming food before placing it on his tongue. Sheik's heart sped as he watched Link try his cooking; would he like it? Would it kill him with its nastiness? Would he- no, could he possibly maybe like it?

Link's eyes widened and he looked up at the Sheikah standing in front of the sink. "It's friggen' delicious! Where'd you learn to cook like this?" Sheik let out an inaudible sigh and smiled, "I taught myself how to cook, with a bit of help from Lady Impa of course." Link took another mouthful form the bowl smiling all the time. Sheik grabbed himself some of the meal and sat down across from the Hero staring at the rings of the wood that made up the table.

"How come you haven't eaten anything yet?" Link asked as Navi landed on his shoulder. Sheik tipped his head to the side in a questioning way. "Mhhh?" Navi flittered off of Link's shoulder and went to land on Sheik's nose. "You haven't eaten anything yet," she told him in her bell of a voice. "Oh that, I was just lost in thought." Navi rolled her eyes before dropping down on to the table.

Sheik wasn't lying but he was very apprehensive of taking his mask off, Link had never seen his face before and he had grown so accustomed to having the mask on it felt weird with it off. He pulled down his mask slowly blushing as he saw Link and Navi's gaping mouths. "Is it that bad?" Sheik cast his eyes downward fearful of the answer. "Hell no boy! You're fucking hot!" Navi's voice rang out in the dead silence. "Navi! Language!" Link quickly adverted his eyes from the face in front of his to the blue fairy. "What? He is, there's no denying it Link. He's beautiful," Sheik blushed so hard he was sure the tips of his ears were red. Link looked back at Sheik's face and he couldn't deny it either. The gentle curve of Sheik's jaw and his soft curve of his nose were both very beautiful on his face, also his full lips were gorgeous but what caught Link's eye was the dusting of freckles over the checks and nose of the Sheikah. "You're right Navi he is beautiful, now let him eat," Link told the little blue nuisance. Navi laughed lightly at Sheik's blush and Link's modest comments. "Fine Link. I'll leave you two alone to eat in peace. I'm gonna go explore." Navi flitted off after giving Link a quick peck on the cheek.

"Link, you look just, if not more, beautiful than me," Sheik whispered. Link looked at his friend for a moment before smiling softly. "Now why would that come up?" Taking a bite of his meal Sheik chewed slowly avoiding the question. When he finally had to swallow Sheik looked at Link and gave him an explanation. "You just seemed left out, not getting any compliments or anything." Link smiled as he stood up, heading towards the sink to put his dishes up. Sheik went to stand up but Link stopped him with a hand on his shoulder and a gentle smile. "You sit and eat. I can still clean my dishes," Sheik nodded still not entirely comfortable with it but not daring to disobey the other boy.

When they were both done with eating and had settled down the two made small talk by the fire in Sheik's living room. They talked well in to the night laughing and smiling at each other and with each other about everything and nothing at all. Both boys were asleep when Navi came back home, the house was dark and still warmed by the embers in the fire place. "Good night Sheik." She whispered as she made her way up to the room she and Link were sharing.


	5. Chapter 5

"There, now you've got a belt to hold some of your gear." Sheik stepped back to look at Link's new attire smiling under his mask as Link looked at himself in the full body mirror. "Thank you Sheik, you didn't have to do this," Link told the warrior. Link was dressed in a new long sleeved white shirt with a green tunic over it, white leggings covering his legs and disappearing in to his boots. Topping everything off Link wore his green hat over his short blonde hair. Navi landed on Link's shoulder smiling at the boy, "You look very nice Link." Link smiled at the blue fairy before turning to face the Sheikah. "So, what are we gonna do today?"

"We're going to train you for the temples come on out to the back yard." Leading the way Sheik was the first out the door to the back yard.

The two of them fought for hours training Link's body to automatically react to certain movements. By the time it was noon both of them were sweaty and tired. "I could use a shower, you?" Sheik asked. Link, panting, nodded as he tried to catch his breath. "Alright, so we'll shower then we can rest. Ugh I need some water," Sheik walked inside followed by Link then Navi. Pouring two glasses of ice water Sheik practically fell in to his chair drinking the water thirstily. Link looked at the flushed face of his Sheikah and watched as his freckles started to stand out even more against the red background.

"Wow he really is beautiful wonder how I've never really ever noticed him" Link thought running his fingers over the moist glass between his hands. He watched as Sheik set his glass down on the table and stood with a smile on his face. "What?" Link looked up at the armor clad warrior in front of him. "What do you mean what?" He asked. "You were staring at me," the Sheikah laughed a bit quietly. "Oh was I? Hmm, oh well should I take bath first or do you want to?" Link took a long drink of his water before standing up also. "You may take a bath first. You've got clean clothes in my room." Sheik stretched. Link smiled sweetly at his Sheikah and bounded up the stairs to clean the sweat from his body.

Up stairs Link stripped his sweat soaked clothes off of his body, throwing them in a corner of the bathroom. Leaning his back against the cool tile of the bathroom Link waited for the bath to fill with water. Catching a glimpse of himself in the mirror Link looked at his body. He was lean and an almost blinding white color, but with the lean body he had there a few muscles that stuck out. Like the ones on his abs and on his upper arms. Sighing Link shook his head, "There's no reason to look at myself and criticize my body." Navi who'd seen Link looking at himself and had seen the face he'd made at himself nodded in agreement before slipping out of the bathroom to let the teen bathe in peace.

About half an hour later Link came down stairs and found Sheik sitting in a chair by a window reading. Looking up from his book as he set it down on the other teen smiled at Link. "Do you feel better after bathing?" Link nodded his head happily smiling at Sheik. "Yeah I feel all clean and refreshed, your turn now." Sheik stood up and walked past Link chuckling softly and smiling back. "I shouldn't be long. When I'm done we can do something you want to do, sound good?" Link turned his head to look at the Sheikah. "That sounds wonderful Sheik."

As Sheik undid his bandages and undid the belts that kept his arm guards on he smiled as he replayed the images from earlier. Link swinging his sword to mirror his movements, the smile that graced the Hero's lips when ever Sheik praised him, the way he stayed determined all through the practice even when he couldn't get a move down. Laying his armor down on the sink counter, Sheik reached behind his neck and undid the zipper that kept his corset like top on. Pulling it off he pulled off his pants along with it. Finally Sheik pulled his mask off of his face. Biting his lower lip Sheik looked in to his own red eyes. "Hmm born to be a killer, wonder what Link would think if he knew about what I am?" Banishing the thought Sheik stepped into the cool water of his bath. Bored, Sheik lifted his slender leg out of the water then let it fall back in to the water. The water spattered and splashed on the tile running down in rivets to join the water that was still in the bath tub. "Wonder what Link's going to choose for us to do today," Sheik murmured. Submerging himself in the water then coming back up Sheik wringed his short hair of water and got out of the tub.

Towel drying his legs and feet Sheik walked out of the bathroom leisurely with the towel wrapped around his waist. From the top of the stairs Link watched as Sheik came out of the bathroom sopping wet and clad in only a towel. He watched as water dripped down the warrior's back making it gleam in the faint light, he saw the bruises and scratches from his fight with the lizalfos. "Poor Sheik, he got hurt trying to save me," Link huffed gently then went back down the stairs.

In his room Sheik pulled some mundane clothing but kept his mask on so he did not put anyone he loved or knew in danger. Grabbing his boots Sheik made his way down stairs and in to the living room where Link was sitting. "So, what are we going to do today?" Sheik asked, pulling on his boots. Link thought for a moment biting on his bottom lip as he thought. "I want to go see the town." Sheik stood up and looked out side. "Sounds good, let's go."

Link stuck close to Sheik as they walked down the lane past villagers. The others greeted Sheik and Link with good afternoons, they waved and said hello also. Walking in to the center of the village Sheik stopped and turned to Link. "What do you want to do first? Choose anything." Link turned in a small circle taking in everything; the sights, the sounds, the smells. Over whelmed Link leaned against his Sheikah. "I don't know there's so much to choose from," Sheik looked at Link and saw his face. Taking his hand Sheik ran over to a store. "Here, let's start in here. I almost forgot to pick up our weapons. Mrs. Lonya!" Link looked about the small store amazed at the things he saw on the shelves. "Is that you Sheik?" A voice called from the back of the store. "Yes I'm sorry Mrs. Lonya. I forgot all about the weapons I was to pick up." The woman walked out of the back room smiling as she carried their things out. "I'll forgive you this once," she sighed playfully. "You've got the worst memory I've ever seen when it comes to picking up your weapons." Sheik laughed as he gave Mrs. Lonya twelve rupees. "Oh Mrs. Lonya this is Link," Sheik pulled Link a little closer to the counter. Giving the woman a shy wave Link introduced himself. "It's a pleasure to meet you Mrs. Lonya,"

"The pleasure's all mine deary, come by any time and we can have a little chat if you feel like it. That goes for you too Sheik, I miss out long conversations." Mrs. Lonya punched Sheik's arm playfully with her empty threat. "Yes, I will come over soon so that we can just talk. Believe it or not I miss them too." Sheik smiled and took their weapons off the counter. "See you latter!" With that the two ran out the door and back out in to the crowded village center.

"Alright anything you really want to do? 'Cause if not we can just walk around," Sheik told Link. "I have nothing to do in particular, let's just take a stroll," Link looked in to Sheik's eyes waiting for an answer. The Sheikah nodded and let Link take the lead. Link wandered around with Sheik right by his side until both of them were sick of being in the crowded village center. Taking Sheik's hand Link pulled him in the direction of home. "Let's go I'm tired and you look tired." Sheik's heart rate went through the roof as he felt Link's hand around his. "Yeah, let's go." Sheik was barely able to get out those three words because of the contact. Link tightened his grip on Sheik's hand as he started to weave his way through the throng of people and towards the peace and quiet of Sheik's home.


	6. Chapter 6

Link went first followed by Sheik who closed the door to the house. "I'm thoroughly done with people for awhile." Sheik flopped on to the couch face down sighing. Link sat on his legs leaning back, "Yeah I don't think I'm much of a people person either." Sheik turned his head and looked at Link before he closed his eyes. Link looked up at the ceiling before he too closed his eyes."I'm board," Navi said. Link opened one eye and looked at her, "Well, what do you want to do?" The blue fairy flew around for a moment before landing on the small of Sheik's back. "I don't know, what am I suppose to do around here?" Navi kicked one of her tiny feet down in frustration. "Oi, I'm not the ground don't kick me," Sheik said. "You know I've got a ton of books, go read one." Navi rolled her eyes smiling a bit. "Leave it to Sheik to think reading is fun." Link and Sheik laughed a little at Navi unknowingly giving her permission to carry on. "Yup and what's with those Lizalfos, always moving around like they have no joints." Looking up at Link and raising an eyebrow Sheik shook his head. "Yeah, no. Not funny, why don't you go draw or play checkers?"

"I don't know why you don't go do something?" Navi spat back. "Oh, on the contrary, I am doing something. Resting and relaxing, don't get me wrong, people are nice and all but in large doses like we got today, it's too much for one like me to bare." Link opened his eyes and looked down at the two with a questioningly look. "By the way, where were you Navi? I didn't see you at all while we were out and about." Walking over Sheik's behind and on to Link's thigh she plopped herself down. "Me? I was exploring just like you." Link nodded he got up and stretched, making Navi feverishly beat her paper thin wings to keep from falling to the ground. "Where are your books?" Sheik sat up and pointed towards the hall way. "They're down the hall, second door on the right," he said.

Link walked down the darkening hall way until he stood in front of the door Sheik had mentioned. Opening the door Link gasped at the quantities of books he saw, the walls were lined with shelves and upon those shelves were hundreds of books. The books varied in size too, some were as thick as his body, others nothing more than a hair's width. "Wow," Link looked around in amazement. Sheik let loose a small half hearted laugh behind him. "Do you like books?" Link nodded his head as he went over to some leather bound books. "Well feel free to read any of them. Oh I'm making sandwiches for dinner, anything you'd like, don't like?" Sheik turned back from his movement out of the room. "Um, no peppers please, but anything else is fine, thank you." Link said half hearing his Sheikah's question. "Alright," Sheik left without a sound leaving Link to peruse the books at his leisure.

"Link!" Navi called as she hovered in the middle of the hall way. "Link!" She practically screamed before flying off to the study where he had last been. There he was, sitting on a window seat with his nose buried in the book. Huffing dramatically before sitting on the top of the book Navi waited for Link to look up. When he finally did she glared at the blonde haired boy as he looked at her with confusion. "Are you going to say something?" Link asked as he waited for Navi to speak. "I've been calling you Link, it's dinner time come on." Flitting her wings Nave floated up and to the dinning room where Sheik was. Quickly marking his place in the book and laying it on a side table Link followed.

As three ate dinner they conversed and made a plan for tomorrow. Link was going to the first temple tomorrow and they were deciding where they would meet up when Link was done. "So if you're going to the Forest Temple first then I guess I can meet you in the village when you're done," Sheik suggested as he cleared their plates from the table. "That sounds good," Link paused. "Will you not join me in the temples?" Sheik shook his head at the boy sitting at the table. "No I may not accompany you in to the temples but I can help you with them." Link pouted a little, but it quickly left his face when his Sheikah gently tapped the tip of his nose with a bandaged wrapped index finger. "Come on we can relax a little before we go to bed," Sheik smiled under his mask. Link all to eagerly got up and followed Sheik out of the dinning room and to the living room.

"What should we do to relax?" Link asked as he plopped down in one of the arm chairs facing the couch. Sheik went and sat on the couch crossing his legs before he answered Link. "Well, is there anything you would like to do?" Link thought for a second before a smile graced his lips. "Could you read to me?" Sheik a little taken back took a moment to answer. "Yes, I can read to you. Go pick out a book," he said. Link jumped up and went to retrieve the book he had been reading earlier.

Coming back Link sat next to Sheik and gave him the book. "This one's a good one," he smiled. "Yup I've been reading it and it's really interesting!" Link said all excited. Chuckling as he opened to the bookmarked page Sheik started to read. He read for more than an hour to Link's delight, playing with the other's hair as he rested his head in the Sheikah's lap. Every once in a while he would stop to see if the other was still awake. When he found Link asleep Sheik marked the page before gently picking him up.

As he walked up the stairs Link nuzzled in to the crook of his neck making him stop for a second, looking down at Link he blushed. With the blush still burning like a fully fed fire he made his way to the room Link was staying in. Laying the teen down Sheik watched as the other's eyes fluttered open, "Mhh, thanks for reading to me," Link snuggled down in to the pillow and blankets as he looked up at Sheik sleepily. "You're welcome Link," he smiled, glad his blush was still hidden from view. "Now sleep, you have a big day tomorrow." Yawning Link closed his eyes and fell asleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Sheik had woken up early and had packed Link a bag of food, weapons, and some healing potions for his triip to the Forest temple. All was quite and peaceful in the small cottage, until Naci woke up. "Sheik!" She screamed and flew in to the kitchen like a rocket. Sighing and rubbing his temple Sheik asked. "What is it Navi?" The blue alarm clock looked up and shrugged frome her place on the table. "Nothing, just wanted to make sure you were up." Huffing almost silently Sheik looked up towards the sairs, "Where's Link?" Navi who was stuffing a peice of bread in her mouth looked up again. "He's taking a shower and about done I think." At that monet Link walked in to the kitchen towle drying his golden locks. "Geez Navi could you be any louderin the morning?" Link asked. "Good morning Sheik," the blonde smiled at the Sheikah. "Good morning Link, Sheik happily smiled back. Draping the towel over the back of his chair Link strolled over to the cupboard and grabbed a glass, he filled it up and took a long drink. "What's in the bag?" Link gestured towards the small messenger bag sitting on the table as he leaned against the counter. "It has things for your trip; food, weapons, healing potions, the like." Sheik grabbed an apple from the bowl of fruit and took a bite out of it. "Oh, thanks for that. Also, thank you for reading to me last night." Link smiled a charming smile at the warrior in front of him. "You're welcome Link, I enjoyed reading to you. We better be off soon so eat and dress quickly." Sheik walked out of the kitchen as his emotions stared to become looses and he had no mask to hid his face if any of them did show. "Alright, I shouldn't be long," he heard as he made his way to the front porch.

Sheik leaned against the side of the house munching away on his apple and thinking of the feelings Link had been stirring up in him. The butterflies in his stomack, the tightening of his chest, his heart racing away with out his consent. It all made him confused and scared but it reminded him of some similar emotion that he'd never felt after his parents left him with Lady Impa and never returned.

Finishing his apple he threw the core off to some place in the yard for the birds and other animals to have. Going back to mulling over the rouge emotions Sheik frowned. Could I be in love? Can I even love? This is so confusing to me and new and scary. Sheik though to himself as he hugged his stomach and bent over a little.

"Are you okay?" Sheik jumped at least three feet in the air as he was surprised by the sudden voice, Link came closer as Sheik calmed down from his fright. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you," he apologized. Sheik waved his hand in dismissal as he straightened up "No no you're fine. It's my fault for letting my mind wander." Sheik saw the look on Link's face and decided to change the topic of their conversation. "Are you ready to go?" Link nodded not loosing the concerned look on his face. "Okay then we'll leave." Sheik walked past Link and went to the road they were to take. Link followed and fell in to step with the warrior, "What were you thinking about?" Sheik looked over at the teen then back to the road. "Nothing much . . . " he trailed off. Sighing Link left him alone and they walked in a comfortable silence.

They had walked through the village and were now nearing the farms. Link was board out of his mind and it was showing - greatly. "Link, why don't you go and scout out ahead of us." Sheik suggested as Link sighed again. Brightening up at the suggestion Link ran forward yelling "Okay!" Laughing at Link's sudden enthusiasm Sheik watched him run over the top of the hill and out of sight. As he reached the top of the hill Sheik looked out towards the vast fields and on to the Lost Woods. Link was at the top of the steps leading down in to the feilds looking back over his shoulder at Sheik.

"Coming?" He shouted. Jogging down the hill Sheik joined Link as they descended the old vine covered stone steps. Getting to the bottom the two looked at each other and smiled.

"First one to the tree is the winner?"

"You're on."

The two took off running like there was no tomorrow, they were neck and neck until Sheik faltered and Link gained a couple feet. Determined to catch up to Link Sheik pushed himself harder. Link reached the tree followed by Sheik seconds later. "Wow you're fast," Sheik huffed as he tried to catch his breath. Dropping the back pack off his shoulders and leaning against the tree Link nodded. "Where is the Lost Woods?" Sheik pointed off to the North-East before heading off towards it out of the cool shade and in to the sun's warmth. They traveled the rest of the day taking few breaks.

"We'll camp here tonight," Sheik told Link as he threw his pack over in to the corner of the rock shelter they'd found. "Alright, I'll go look for some wood." Link told him as he disappeared in to the twilight air. Sheik made a comfortable place for them to sleep in and got out their meal.

Laying on his back, stomach full and fire completely fed with wood, Link looked up at the stars. "They're beautiful," he whispered. "Mmm?" Sheik looked over at Link. "The stars, they're beautiful." Joining Link Sheik smiled behind his mask. "I haven't taken the time to look at the stars in a very long time." Smiling Link pointed up at a constellations, "That one there - that's Virgo." Sheik looked where Link was pointing and imagined the maiden in the sky looking down at them as Link told him the legend about her.

Waking up just as dawn came around the two packed their things, made sure the fire was out and headed to the Lost woods. Walking in to the canopy of green lush leaves they smiled. "Finally out from under the sun," Link sighed happily. Jumping over a fallen log they made their way through Link's childhood play ground.

"We should be nearing the temple soon." Link swung his sword inches from Sheik's face. Sheik looked down and saw Link's sword embedded in the head of a wolfo. "It's been stalking us for the past ten minutes." Link's voice was cold and emotionless as he ripped the sword from the dead creature's head and moved on. Staring at the back of the Hero of Time Sheik was stunned; not that Link had killed the creature but the fact that he hadn't heard it or sensed it at all. Running after Link he emerged in to a clearing that held the entrance to the Forest temple.

There were ruined homes everywhere and the small village that resided in the clearing seemed to be desereted. "I need to teach you the song to get in Link," Sheik told him as he pulled out his small harp. Link turned and with sad eyes pulled out his ocarina. Sheik plucked the notes of the song and Link played them back. When Link had the song down Sheik took a step back. "I'll be waiting here for you when you're done alright?" With his gentle voice asking the question and a hand placed on Link's shoulder it felt like a hug telling Link that everything would be alright in the end and that his freinds and family would be okay. Nodding and walking away Link disapeared in to the Forest temple.


	8. Chapter 8

Sheik watched Link's back as he disappeared in to the temple before he went and looked around. Peering in homes he found no sign of life and his heart sank as he relised the little village Link had grown up in was deserted.

Making his way back to the temple entrance Sheik sat on a stump and pulled out his harp. Playing softly he waited for the Hero of Time. Unbeknownst to Sheik a pack of wolfos had been watching him from the shadows and were now preparing to attack him.

Hearing a growl Sheik reacted too little too late as the pack jumped on him. As one of the wolfos bit in to his side and threw him against a tree Sheik tried to grab a weapon. Kicking the vicious dogs away Sheik made a run for it. He ran threw the village looking for a good place to hide but that dream was crushed as he was corralled in to a pen. There in the pen waiting for him was Ganon. "So we finally meet, Sheik." Ganon's voice rumbled over the smaller male and made him shudder. Smirking as he walked closer to Sheik Ganon said, "You have been hard to find, running around with that hero makes it hard to keep tabs on the Dragon's Flame." Sheik backed up scared of the man. "W-what are you talking about?" Sheik's back hit the fence. Laughing Ganon turned and faced Sheik. "That birthmark on your back-" Sheik's hand flew up to his left shoulder instantly recognizing what the strang man was talking about. "-the one in the shape of a dragon." His smile widened as he saw the fear creeping in to those red jewls for eyes. "That birthmark, there was no accident that it was a dragon. You have the power of the last dragons that lived. That's enough power to take over the kingdom of Hyrule and the world in one week." Sheik fell to his knees as the man came closer. "Your parents knew this too. They gave you away because they were scared of their own son," Sheik bowed his head in pain as Ganon talked about his parents. Ganon smiled as he saw the boy's distressed because of his doing. Kneeling down in front of Sheik he grabbed the cloth covered chin and made Sheik look him in the eye. "When I see you next you will be leaving with me." Ganon's grip was becoming painfully tight on Sheik's face as he tried to pull away. "Do you understand me?" Sheik didn't hear the question because he was suddenly dangling three feet in the air and the movement shocked him. Ganon shook his arm holding Sheik up getting the boy's attention again. "Do. You. Understand?" He growled. Sheik let out a small noise as fear gripped him in its icy grasp.

Dropping Sheik to the dirt and walking out of the pen Ganon snapped his fingers. Suddenly the wolfos appeared around Sheik growling and snapping at he. "Don't kill him," with that said Ganon left. The wolfos descended on the shocked Sheikah tearing him up.

Link came out of the temple with Navi latter that day. It was almost dusk and he was worn out from the fighting. "Where's Sheik? I thought he told you he'd be right here when you came back out." Navi flew a little ways in front of Link looking for the blond warrior. "Maybe he's off doing something important and'll be back soon, so in the mean time let's explore the village." Link shrugged as he walked past Navi and deeper in to the village. They walked past their old home and the Deku tree, the market and finally they walked by the horse corral.

"Link!" Navi yelled as she saw the wolfos' foot prints with blood droplets in them. "What is it Navi?" Link asked. The blue light pointed down at the foot prints and Link understood. Pulling out his sword Link pushed the pen's door open slowly.

Following the tracks untill they came to the grass Link looked up and scanned the small field. Then both of their faces went pale. "Sheik?" Link whispered as he saw the crumpled figure laying a little ways off. "Sheik!" Link ran over to his friend scared that he had found him too late. Slipping an arm under Sheik's neck Link looked in to his face. The mask that covered half of his friend's face was stained red and torn, his face had scratches on it and to complicate matters for Link they were sitting in a puddle of blood.

"N-Navi what should I do?" Link cried as he presses his hand to Sheik's side trying to stop the blood flowing out. "Do you have any more healing potions in your bag?" Link shook his head, "I used them all in the temple, but I have some bandages!" Quickly grabbing the bandages Link wrapped Sheik's side up. Picking up the fallen warrior Link got him out of the feild and in to an abandoned house. Laying Sheik down Link gently removed the ruined mask. Looking around he found a basin and some towles. Filling the basin with water from the well outside Link started to wash the blood from Sheik's body.

Coughing Sheik opened his eyes a little and looked at Link who was rubbing the blood off of his face. Noticing Sheik looking at him Link smiled in relief, a tear rolling down his cheek. "L-Link, I need to get to my Ma-" Sheik cut himself off before starting again. "We need to get to Lady Impa's as soon as we can." Pushing some of Sheik's hair back Link nodded, "Okay Sheik, rest now we'll set out tomorrow morning." As Link finished his sentence Sheik passed out. Wringing out the towel and draping it over the basin Link bent and kissed his friend's forehead. "Hold on Sheik we'll make it," he whispered against the cool skin beneath his lips.

The next morning Link picked Sheik up bride style and started out to get as far as he could. Sheik hadn't regained consciousness and Link doubted he would for awhile. Getting out of the forest quickly Link looked at the vast expanse of field in front of him. It had seemed so much smaller when he had been traveling with Sheik guiding him but now, it was big and intimidating. "Come on Link we have to get back to the village." Navi pushed. Nodding Link and Navi continued through the field.

They had made it to the tree Link had raced Sheik to when they first set out. Link was exhausted, it was well in to the night and he had been walking all day trying to make it to Sheik's village. "You can do it Link!" Navi encouraged seeing the fatigue setting in. "Look there are the stairs, only a little more to go." Summoning the last of his energy Link pushed his body up the stairs and to the last quarter mile to the village.

Thunder rumbled in the distance and rain started to as sprinkle down on the trio. "Where's Lady Impa's house?" Link asked no one in particular. Shrugging her tiny shoulders Navi looked around but froze as she saw a shadow go by in a blur. "Link, we're not alone," Navi whispered. Then from out of the shadows a tall woman wearing a suit like Sheik's appeared. "Why are you looking fo- Oh. My. Gosh. Sheik!"


	9. Chapter 9

"Give him to me now!" Lady Impa said panicy. Link transferred the hurt teen in to the woman's arms some what grateful that he wasn't carrying extra weight. "Come with me and tell me what happened." Turning on her heels Lady Impa made her way to her home cradling Sheik close to her. Link had to jog to keep up with the worried mother-like figure.

Panting and almost too exhausted to talk Link bent over as they reached Impa's house trying to catch his breath. "Come on Link, you've told me nothing." Lady Impa snapped as she went in to the house. "I-I came out of the temple and he wasn't a-anywhere in sight so Navi and I went to look around the village and we found wolfos' tracks with blood in them. We f-f-followed them and found him hurt," Link summed up. Lady Impa laid Sheik down on the kitchen table and turned on the kitchen light. "So you saw nothing of the attack?" Link nodded as he watched the lady in front of him place the young Sheikah's head on a pillow.

Taking a knife from the knife block on the counter Lady Impa went over to Sheik. Cutting away the bandages then the top he wore she looked at the boy's chest and stomach. The bite wounds on Sheik's waist and right hip had opened up again and were dripping blood on to the table. "Link, in the up stairs bathroom there is a first aid kit. Would you go get it please?" Link nodded and went off to find the first aid kit. Growling at the wounds Lady Impa turned and washed her hands thoroughly.

The rain outside had picked up and was drumming on the roof and against the windows, blurring what was taking place in the kitchen of the only lit up house in the village.

Lady Impa had washed the wounds on Sheik and had stitched them up. Link was now involved in helping dress the wounds on his friend. "Hold your arm straight out I'm going to rest him against it and wrap him up." Lady Impa explained as she gently brought Sheik's limp body in to a sitting position. Link watched as the Sheikah wrapped gauze around Sheik's torso, tucking the end piece under the other wrappings. As he had watched the bandaging Link had noticed the mark running from the top of Sheik's left shoulder down his back and waist before curling up the small of his back. Navi had noticed this too and looked at Link to see if he had seen it.

"All done. Here I'll take him from you." Lady Impa scooped Sheik up and began to exit the kitchen but stoped when Link voiced his question. "What was the mark on his back? It looked kinda . . . like a dragon." Lady Impa smiled gently at Link before she answered him. "It's a birthmark, now why don't you go rest up stairs in the guest bedroom. It's the first room on the left. Good night Link and Navi." Lady Impa then disappeared up the stairs to her bedroom.

Once in her bedroom Lady Impa undressed Sheik from his bloody clothes and in to some comfortable clothes she used for pajamas. Laying the boy she'd come to think of as her son down in the bed she placed the back of her hand on his forehead. He's warm . . . hmmm I wounder if it's enough to worry over. Lady Impa thought. As her mother instincts ran amuck, she got up and paced. Finally determining that Sheik's fever was nothing to worry about she got dressed for bed and climbed in under the covers. Kissing Sheik's forehead like she had when he was a small child she turned off the only light source in the room and fell in to a light sleep.

During the night Impa woke up and checked up on Sheik and Link. Link was passed out on the bed in the guest room and Sheik had remained pretty much the same throughout the night. The four of them slept well in to the morning before anyone even thought of getting up.

Being the first up Lady Impa went down stairs and after having a cup of tea she began to make make breakfast for everyone. As she was at the stove Impa heard someone coming down the stairs. Turning she crossed her arms and scowled at the boy who appeared in the arch way. "What are you doing up?" She demanded as Sheik sat heavily down in a chair. Wincing in pain he looked up at his guardian, a frown on his face. Seeing the look Impa sat down next to her son. "What's wrong honey?" Placing a hand over Sheik's Impa waited patiently for an answer. Grabbing a cup and pouring himself some tea Sheik didn't answer his mother. "You're going to burn the pancakes," he whispered as he mixed honey in to his tea. Quickly flipping the pancakes then plating them Impa went back to waiting for an answer. "Sheik, you know you can tell me anything that's happened. I won't judge you . . . " Sheik sipped his tea then looked up in to his mother's eyes, tears in the corners of his eyes. "I'm - I'm just scared is all . . . scared and confused," he confessed. Looking back down in to the cup between his hands he let out a breath. "I'm sorry, I'm being childish and I shouldn't be."

Impa stared at her son sadly rubbing his back in comforting circles. "What are you confused about? Maybe I can help clear things up," Impa asked. Taking another drink of his tea Sheik told his foster mother what he was confused about. "Yes . . . your parents did give you away. They left you on my door step on a day just like this; rainy and cool. Why they left you here or gave you away I don't know, I doubt it was because of the mark on your back." Impa explained. Nodding Sheik accepted what he was told with a shiver running down his spine. "Now are you going to tell me why you're scared?"

Sheik looked in to Impa's eyes and she could see he was shaken to the bone but what left his lips next made even her shudder. "Ganon wants me and the Drangon's Flame - " Suddenly Sheik folded in on himself in pain and fell to the floor. Falling to her knees next to the teen she held his face up so he would look at her. "Sheik tell me what's happening," she begged. Sheik let out a noise of pain and folded over more clutching his sides for dear life. That's when she saw the cause of his pain.

On Sheik's back where the dragon birthmark rested a red light shone. As it got brighter the more intense Sheik's pain was. Impa watched in horror as the red light moved until it was in the middle of Sheik's back; running from the base of his neck all the way down to the small of his back and to his shoulder blades on either side. Sheik was crying in to Impa's hands as the pain became the worst he'd felt in his life then disappeared leaving a painful aching. "Sheik, honey, I think your mark just moved," Impa whispered. Taking in shallow breaths and whimpering Sheik managed to say, "Check it please." Pulling up the worn grey shirt to reveal the bandages that covered the lower half of Sheik's back and a dragon that had moved to the middle of his back.

The head of the dragon rested at the base of Sheik's neck and it's neck stretched an inch or two in to the body of the dragon, it's tail and lower body were covered by the bandages but the wings which had been folded in the previous pose now stretched out across Sheik's back until they came to a stop under his shoulder blades. The dragon, from what Impa could see, looked like it was hugging Sheik's back and nuzzling in to his neck.

Sitting up until he was looking Lady Impa in the face Sheik asked a silent question. "It's moved Sheik," she answered. "It also got more powerful, and it . . . talked."


	10. Chapter 10

Sheik stayed mostly in bed the rest of the day after the little episode down stairs. He shivered every time he felt the dragon's power pulse through his body and buried himself farther in to the blankets. Link had come in and visited with him for an hour or so expressing how glad he was that Sheik was okay and to tell him that Lady Impa was taking him out to get more potions and that they'd be back soon.

When the house was empty Sheik got up and went down stairs. He stumbled down the stairs and in to the living room, the only room where there was a big enough mirror for him to use. Pulling his shirt off and laying it over the couch arm he began to unwrap the white gauze that covered his lower torso. Letting the bandaging fall to the foor in a heap Sheik went and stood in front of the mirror that rested on the fireplace mantel. Taking a deep breath and closing his eyes Sheik turned so his back faced the reflective surface. Mustering up enough courage Sheik turned his head and looked over his shoulder in to the mirror. He stared mesmerized at the reflection unable to understand why the birthmark had moved, then he heard a voice. It was quiet and he couldn't make out anything the voice was saying. Looking around for the source of the murmur he found none, then, he realized the voice was in his head. "No, I can't be going crazy yet! I'm only eighteen!" Sheik gripped the sides of his head and held on as he shook his head vigorously.

As he was freaking out Sheik hadn't heard the voice tell him to calm down. In a fit of sheer frustration the voice screamed at Sheik to clam down. Freezing as the noise bounced around in his skull he listened, terrified of what the murmuring voice was going to tell him.

"It's high time you learned why you have been blessed with the Dragon's Flame." The voice told Sheik in a calmer tone than before. Suddenly Sheik didn't see the living room but the snow covered cap of a mountain. There in the side of the mountain face were caves, soft orange glows emanating from them in to the frosty night air. In the caves dragons of all ages were by the fires keeping warm and cuddling with their mates. "We were a peaceful community on the top of the eastern rang of Death Mountain. We bothered no one and took only what we needed," the voice told Sheik as the scenery changed in a cloak of white. Then Sheik witnessed a gruesome scene.

Bodies of dragons lay in the red stained snow as a war went on around them, the dragons who had not fallen trying to protect the others were trying unsuccessfully to flee with the smaller dragons and the eggs that had been in the caves. Sheik watched as a blue and purple colored dragon was slain as she tried to protect her child; the child was given no mercy and was killed were it stood. "Then Volvagia came. He had slaughtered other clans of our kind and taken their strength and power as his own, planning on ruling over the dragons he didn't slay." The voice Sheik heard had a touch of sadness as they watched the horrid killings take place. "When all but a few of us had escaped the power crazed dragon we went in to hiding.

The scene changed again to a cave deep in the earth. Vines hung from the rock ceiling and crawled along the broken floor. Twelve dragons stood around a high rock table hatching a plan to defeat Volvagia. "It's risky but it's all we have." A dragon said with a sigh, his red and orange tail swishing back and forth slightly. "I know Kie, we will all die in the process but we will be able to take down Volvagia and in the future at least the boy will be able to defeat the threat to his people if he so choose ." The dragon who spoke gestured over to a mirror on the wall. Sheik turned to look then gasped as he saw himself in the mirror. He was sitting in Lady Impa's arms crying over his favorite stuffed animal as she gently combed her fingers through his hair waiting for him to calm down. "How do you even know this will work, Argon?" An all black dragon with golden eyes yelled as he slammed a fist down on the stone table. " Because Haku! Destiny does not lie! That boy in the mirror is the one who will receive our souls and all of those who have fallen because of Volvagia!" Argon shouted back. The other ten dragons sat quite and waited for the two to finish. "I want to see you all here tomorrow night at midnight. Is that clear?" Everyone gave some form of acknowledgment and watched at Argon left the cave, soon leaving themselves.

Sheik blinked a few times and saw that he wasn't in the cave anymore, instead he was watching as the twelve dragons preformed a spell. One by one the dragons breathed fire in to a ball in the center of the stone table while Argon chanted in a language Sheik didn't recognize. Finally stopping when the last of the dragons breathed his flame in to the fire ball Argon added his own. A blinding flash of light swept everyone up and blinded them for a few moments. There in the center of the table was a vial of poison. Grabbing the vial Argon strung it on a necklace he was wearing. Sighing he looked each of the dragons in the eye and thanked them for their sacrifice.

He watched as Argon and the others forced Volvagia to drink the poison, finally noticing the small vial around Volvagia's neck where he guessed all the collected souls were kept. One by one the dragons fell dead and their souls mingled with the others before becoming one and destroying Volvagia's evil soul. The ball of yellow-white light transformed in to the dragon Sheik now had on his back and before he knew, it had disappeared in another flash of blinding light.

Returning to the living room Sheik looked at the birthmark again. "Do you now understand why you have the birthmark and why Ganon wants you?" The dragon asked. "Yes, A-Argon?" Sheik whispered. The dragon smiled and Sheik felt it. "What is it little one?" Sheik gasped as he felt the tail of the birthmark move a bit and he fell to his knees, all of this a bit too much for him. "T-this'll sound stupid, but if the souls are a birthmark why are you guys moving?" Sheik asked. Argon took his time answering this question but finally gave Sheik an answer. "We move because of a lot of different reasons. Sometimes it's your emotions that stir us and other times it's because we feel the need to move to protect you. Like this morning, your emotions were going wild and so we felt the need to protect you so we moved to cover more of your back." Argon explained. Nodding Sheik stood up just as the front door opened and in walked Link and Lady Impa.

"Damn it Sheik! You were to stay in bed!" Impa scolded as she drug her son up stairs, Link walking in to the kitchen to put up the groceries.

In the bedroom Impa made Sheik get back in bed and under the covers. She wouldn't let the teen get a word in as she tucked him in tightly. "But-" Sheik started. "Nope no buts. What were you thinking? You're sick and hurt and need to rest." Impa's mother voice came out as she stuck a thermometer in Sheik's mouth. "Listen!" Sheik spit out the thermometer and sat up. "I finally found out why I have the dragon birthmark!" He cried to his mother as she stared at him shocked. "What? How did you find out?" Impa asked sitting on the bed taking Sheik's hands in her own.

As Sheik told her what he had learned she cried and laughed and when it was all done she hugged her son tightly glad that they finally knew the truth about Sheik's mysterious mark.


	11. Chapter 11

It had been a week since Sheik had been brought to Lady Impa in dire need of help. In the week he had recovered and was ready to accompany Link to the other temples.

"All right, I'll see you soon." Sheik told Lady Impa as he slung their bag over his shoulder. "Okay be careful you two!" She called from the front door way. "Oh Sheik! You'r mask! Pull it up!" Lady Impa yelled as the boys walked away. "Got it!" He yelled back not turning around. "So what do you think about getting a horse so all of this traveling becomes easier?" Link looked at Sheik as he though about the question. A smile gracing the hero's lips he nodded, "That sounds like a wonderful idea." The two wondered around the village looking for a stable that would be willing to sell one or two horses. Finally finding one by midday they went up to a stable hand.

"Hello, we're looking for a horse to buy, maybe two," Sheik said. The girl he was talking to wiped her hands off on a rag and gave them a big smile. "Right this way gentlemen." She lead them in to the stables and down towards the back. "Okay," She clasped her hands together as she turned to look at them. "Any idea on a type of horse you'd like?" Link thought for a moment before answering. "We need a horse that doesn't tire easily," he looked around at the horses occupying the stalls. "Well we have two draft horses that are well trained and up for any job." The young lady in front of them smiled big gesturing over to two horses on their right. "Epona on the left is a cross draft she is quick and nimble. Lulu on the right is a friesians, he's pretty calm for his breed and can take the heavy work if needed." Sheik walked over to Lulu and gently ran his hand up and down his snout. "Can we ride them?" He asked as Lulu nuzzled his neck and snorted in his hair. "Of course, here are the bridals if you wouldn't mind putting them on and following me I'll saddle them." Link and Sheik slipped the bridals over the two horses' heads and followed the young girl out to the corral.

Hefting a saddle on each horse the stable hand buckled them tightly then ran to open the corral's gate. "Thank you," Sheik told her as he guided Lulu in to the enclosed area. "You're welcome," she smiled as she sat on the top of the gate to watch the two. Swinging himself up and getting in to a comfortable position Link trotted Epona over to Lulu and Sheik. The two raced their horses around the corralled field loving the animals' company.

Stopping the horses in the far corner of the field the two enjoyed the breeze that blew through. "So, what do you think about getting them?" Sheik asked the teen. "I think it's a good idea to get them, let's go tell the stable hand." Link patted Epona's honey colored neck and fell in to step with Sheik's horse. "What do you think of them?" The red headed stable girl called out. "We love them!" Sheik called back urging Lulu in to a faster trot.

"Malon!" A man behind her called out sharply. "Yes Father?" She jumped down and walked up to the man. "I thought I told you to clean the stables?" He looked down at Malon slightly disappointed that she disobeyed him. "Sorry Father but I was showing Lulu and Epona to the two gentlemen over there, they are interested in buying them." Malon explained. Her father smiled and looked to where Sheik and Link were dismounting their rides. They came over to the couple, horses in tow. "Ah, so you'd like to buy them. The cost will be twenty rupees." Sheik reached for his coin pouch and pulled out ten rupees as Link did the same. "Here you are. Pleasure doing business with you," with that Sheik and Link swung up on to their horses and rode off.

The two traveled back to the field but once they reached the lone tree they went off to the left. "So we're heading to the Water temple now?" Link nodded with a smile to the other. Sighing in boredom Sheik looked up at the sky and the clouds that lazily floated around. "Sheik, when we first set off for this quest, what were you thinking about outside?" Link asked keeping his sight in front of them. "Hmm?" Sheik looked at the other teen. "Oh that. I was thinking about the past and stuff like that." He answered dully.

"Why don't you tell me about yourself Sheik? I don't know very much and I'd love to learn more," Link told him after a grueling silence. Sheik looked at Link surprised, eyes wide in shock. "What would you like to know?" He asked quietly. "What was your childhood like? I want to know everything," Link said cocking his head to the side quizzically. Taking in a deep breath Sheik thought of what he should reveal, "Well, I've lived with Lady Impa since I was around one-" Sheik started off. Encouraging him on Link asked, "What was she like as a parent?" Sheik laughed lightly, looking up at the sky as he did so. "She was great," he whispered. "Never gave up on me when I didn't understand something, always there when a toy broke or the other kids bullied me telling me things would be okay. She's what I always wanted and only want in a parent." The statement warmed Link's heart and he plastered another giant smile on his face.

"What else? Why were you bullied? Who bullied you? What did you do in your spare time? What was your favorite game to play? Where did you -" Sheik held up a hand to silence Link at this point. "Slow down and I'll answer your questions," Sheik told him as he guided Lulu over to a stream for a drink. "The neighborhood kids though I was too different from them so that's why I was bullied. In my spare time I read and played with Lady Impa and my favorite game to play was chess," Sheik told Link as he swung himself down off of his horse, getting a drink of water along with the horse. "Oh, don't feel too bad though, I was bullied too for the same reasons as you were." Link ran his hand up and down Epona's long neck as she dipped her head for a drink.

The two crossed the stream and continued until they reached Lake Hyrule.

"Alright, you set up camp and I'll go look for some fire wood," Sheik said as he walked off not giving Link any say in the matter. Shrugging he tied the horses to a tree and began to unpack their bags. Sheik came back minutes later with arms full of wood, dumping the armful next to a small circle of rocks they began to make a fire. They stayed up late watching the fire die till it was just embers, telling each other a bit about themselves.


	12. Chapter 12

The next morning Sheik woke first. He sat up and stretched as he let out a long yawn not caring at that moment if he woke up Link's sleeping figure next to him. Pushing his plastered bangs off of his forehead he got up and went over to the edge of the lake. Squatting down as he pulled down his mask Sheik cupped his hands and scoped some water over his face. The water was ice cold and jolted him awake from the fuzzy feeling of sleep. Standing up he made his way back over to the camp; lighting a fire when he got there. Rubbing his hands together Sheik tried to keep himself warm in the chilly morning wind. Next to him Link mumbled something incoherent and turned so he had his back to Sheik. Smiling softly Sheik pulled his blanket over Link's shivering form before taking care of the horses.

"Shhh Lulu. Epona." Sheik gently cooed at the whinnying horses. Taking their reigns he lead them over to the lake's shore for a morning drink. The clicking of the horses hooves on the stones echoed slightly in to the woods behind them along with the soft padding sound Sheik's own foot falls made. Once the horses had been taken care of Sheik went to wake Link up.

Kneeling down next to Link's head Sheik gently nudged his shoulder. "Link, come on. It's time to wake up," he whispered softly next to Link's ear. "Mmh," Link fluttered his eyes open before closing them again in an attempt to fall back in to sleep's warm embrace. "Come on Link." Sheik shook Link harder this time rocking the body beneath his hands violently. "I'm awake! I'm awake!" Link cried out in his sleepy demeanor. Rolling his eyes Sheik let loose a huff as he stood up. "Good now you can get up and help pack up camp." Link stuck his tongue out at Sheik as he walked away. "I saw that, put it back in your mouth and fold up the blankets." Sheik smiled to himself as he heard the gasp of surprise from Link.

As he sattled Lulu Sheik absently looked in to the shadowy woods. Freezing stiff as he locked eyes with the one person he never wanted to see the rest of his life - Ganondorf. A wicked smile was on the man's face as he watched Sheik. Letting out a small sound of utter terror Sheik remained frozen. Taking a few steps forward till he stood just in the shadows Ganondorf watched Sheik with interest, cocking his head to the side with the devilish smile still on his face. After a staring match Sheik realized what the other man was doing, he was taunting him, making him worry that every time they met each other he'd be taken. Shaking his head Sheik narrowed his eyes in to a glare that could kill.

A small chuckle came from Ganondorf as he saw this. "Do you remeber the last time we met? How weak you were? Unable to help yourself, falling to your knees in front of me and those dogs." Sheik's glare faltered for a second but that was enough for Ganondorf to catch it. "So you do remember, I'd wipe that glare off your pretty little face before I do it for you." Ganondorf's voice was sweet as he threatened Sheik with violence and that scared the smaller male more than the thought of the violence. Dropping his eyes to the ground, Sheik pushed himself in to Lulu's side trying to find comfort in the touch. Ganondorf came closer and took Sheik's chin in his hand pulling his face up ward till they looked in each other's eyes. The bigger male could see fear clearly in Sheik's red eyes and was over joyed that he had that type of power over the smaller boy. "Good boy," he whispered with a quiet laugh as he threw the boy's chin from his hand knocking him down with the momentum. When Sheik looked up again Ganondorf was gone.

Link had seen Sheik fall and came over to help him up. "You okay?" He asked as pulled him up easily. Nodding mechanicaly Sheik forced the fear from his eyes before he looked Link in the face. "Y-yeah, I'm fine. Let's get going," hopping up on Lulu Sheik waited for Link to get on Epona.

Sheik was shaky for the ride to the Water temple. He almost fell off Lulu several times but quickly righted himself before it could be noticed.

At the temple Sheik taught Link the next song then last minute decided he wanted to accompany Link in to the temple. Tying the horses up he quickly ran after Link who was already in the temple.

The inside of the temple was covered in ice; floor, walls, ceiling, everything. Sticking close to Link as they carefully made their way farther in to the temple Sheik looked around at the soft blue world around them. As they came up to an alter a high pitched screeching could be heard; in all honesty Sheik would have thought he'd imagined it if Link hadn't looked around for the source of the sound too. "Link, we should probably run," Sheik whispered as he turned to look up at Link. Catching sight of Link's face he saw the horror in it. "Don't move an inch . . . " Link said under his breath looking past Sheik's shoulder. And then he felt it.

The locks of hair on the sides of his face blew past him as a gust of snotty, hot, smelly breath blasted his back. Stiffening, Sheik dared to turn his head. He came face to face with a giant beast. The animal was down on all fours and still was taller than Link who stood an impressive six feet tall, so Sheik's shorter five foot four inches put him directly in front of the maw of jagged teeth. The beast was covered in a thick coat of bluish fur from head to long spiked tail. Talons that tipped each bear like paw was at least six inches long and there were six of them on each foot.

Sheik felt an arm snake around his waist and pull him back slowly until he was pressed against Link's cheast behind the protection of his sheild. "What the hell is that?"

"I- I have no idea,"

The monster let out a bone shaking, earth quaking below and charged after the two. Link threw Sheik to the side as he jumped out of the way. Sheik slide over to an ice covered wall finally stopping after he'd been clawing desperately to stop sliding. Getting up he began to skate towards the two. Picking up momentum he jumped on to the monster's back. Link saw Sheik and as the moster was distracted with the task of getting Sheik off of his back he began slicing and stabbing at the monster's underside.

Grabbing fists full of fur Sheik held on as he was swung in every direction as fast as possible by the animal. "I'm gonna be sick," he thought as his body was thrown again in to the air and came crashing back down on to the back of their attacker. Managing to garb a dagger out of his boot Sheik stabbed the monster in the back. The beast let out a horrendous cry of pain. Rearing up he finally shook himself free of Sheik's presence on his back. Once the monstrous creature realized Sheik was off of his back he went after him.

Sheik was struggling to get his bearings on the ice as the monster approached him. Just as he got to his feet a big paw came out of nowhere and batted him in to the air. As he flew through the air a second paw caught him and ended his flight as it pinned him to the ground. Sheik's head was filled with white noise as he was thrown up in the air again and treated like a rag doll for the monster. Link was screaming for Sheik as he watched his limp body being thrown and tossed around. Going after the monstrous animal he gained the creatcher's attention. Running in the opposite direction Link ran himself in to a corner.

Back against an icy wall Link thought this was his end as the shaggy animal snapped at him. Closing his eyes, he flattens himself against the wall as best he could, prepared for the sharp teeth to tear him to pieces.

Sheik who had managed to raise himself to his feet saw Link in danger and knew that he couldn't save him. Tears streaming down his cheeks he thought of what he would tell Lady Impa, tell Princes Zelda, - tell the kingdom. As the raw emotions course through his veins he felt the words slither in to his mind. Whispers at first but as the emotions kept coming and the fear became more and more realized they slipped from his mouth. "Necronom Hezberek Mortix!" Lifting his right hand Sheik points it in the direction of the ice monster and a white surge of raw power and fire burst forth, encompassing the monster in a white burning light that blinded both Sheik and Link.

Link uncovered his eyes after he heard the monster's dieing screams stop and looked over to where he had last known where Sheik had been. He saw Sheik standing there, his hand still extended and his eyes glowing a soft white as the power receded back to its source. Mouth falling open slightly he ran towards Sheik as he watched him fall to the ground, completely drained of energy.


	13. Chapter 13

Sheik came to a moment later as Link ran to his side. Sitting up he rubbed the spot the back of his head where it had cracked down on the floor. "Ugh-" Sheik was swept up in Link's arms as he hugged him tight to his chest. "Oh my gosh, I thought you were gonna die! And, what the hell was that that you did with your hand?" Link asked as he looked down in to Sheik's slightly glazed eyes.

"I think it had to do with my birthmark," Sheik said. Link began looking his friend over for injuries not caring to ask what he meant. When Link had stopped being a mother hen he let Sheik get up. Sheik walked over to where the beast had been and picked up his dagger along with Link's forgotten sword.

The two put their weapons back in their respected places and continued on through the temple. No other monsters attacked them but Sheik and Link were always aware of them watching from the shadows. After fifteen minutes more of walking they came up to a giant pair of doors that stood at least two stories high.

Even through the ice that covered the doors the pair could make out ornate carvings and swirls of gold that decorated the mahogany doors.

"Wow," Sheik breathed.

"Mhh." Link nodded as his eyes roamed over the doors.

Walking up to the doors the two pushed them open, but not without the pops and creaks of the ice breaking. Inside the room sat what looked like a throne room. Three high backed stone chairs sat on top of a stone platform with three stairs leading down to the ground level. The walls were decorated with tapestries that depicted scenes of epic battles and of times of peace. Sitting in the thrown with the highest back sat a sleeping figure. She wore blue robes and a small tiara indicating her position in this temple.

Link and Sheik walked up to the bottom of the steps and gazed at her slightly confused. "Is that the temple's sage?" Sheik asked as he went up the stairs. Following closely behind his Sheikah Link shrugged.

Bumping in to Sheik's back Link looked at what he was.

With a finger pressed to his bottom lip Sheik looked at the music that had been inscribed in to the stone at the bottom of the throne. "I thing we may be able to wake her by playing the song here-" he gestured to the music as he pulled out his harp. "Oh, okay." Link pulled out his ocarina and played the song threw quickly before he and Sheik played together.

As the melody of the two instruments came together, they began to smile. Link looked at Sheik's and smiled bigger when he saw the delight on it the music brought. When the soft sweet melody was over the girl in the throne blinked sleepily, yawned, stretched, then looked at them. "Who may you two gentlemen be?"

Bowing deeply Sheik did not raise his head as he spoke, "I am Sheik of the Sheikah and this is Link the Hero of Time." The girl looked between them as she stood. "I am Princess Ruto, slave you are to bend at the knee when in my presence not at the waist." She snapped at Sheik. "My apologies Princess," he got to his knees keeping his head bowed. Link was shocked that Sheik had become immediately submissive in his actions when in the presence of royalty.

Link and Princess Ruto conversed quickly, Link not at all please about Sheik being on the floor while they stood kept looking down at him. Sheik's knees were beginning to hurt as the cold stone dug in to the joints. Letting out a small noise of discomfort Sheik found out quickly that not only was he suppose to be on the ground but that he was also not to make any noise. The princess back handed him hard, her hand connecting soundly with his cheek. Link gaped at the action as he watched Sheik hang his head lower nose almost touching the ground. "M-my sincerest apologies Princess, I meant no disrespect." Sheik whimpered quietly. Scoffing Princess Ruto continued to talk to Link.

Having had enough of her and the way she treated his Sheikah Link ended to conversation polity. Gently touching a hand to Sheik's shoulder he motioned for him to follow. "Goodbye your Highness," the two boys said in unison as they left the defrosting throne room and the temple. "Bye Link!" She called after them flirtingly. Waving her goodbye without turning Link asked Sheik if he was okay. "I'm fine Link," Sheik gave a small smile of reassurance under his mask. "Well I was worried she had hurt you. What she did was out of line, even if she is royalty." Link huffed.

Mounting their horses the two went in search of a place to sleep, seeing as it was well past sunset when they emerged from the temple.


	14. Chapter 14

Link and Sheik walked up the stairs to their rented room absolutely swamped. Slipping the key in to the lock Sheik quickly went over and fell in to his bed, not bothering to get undresses. Link plopped down on his bed next to Sheik's letting out a tired sigh. "You should probably go take a bath before you fall asleep," Sheik mumbled, eyes closed and face nuzzled in to the pillows. Looking over at the smaller male Link nodded, "Alright," he groaned. Getting up from the comfort of the twin bed Link stumbled in to the bathroom.

Shedding his clothes in front of the sink, Link turned on the tap. Sitting on the edge of the tub Link watched mesmerized as the water filled the bath. Jolting out of his trance, he turned off the faucet and got in to the steamy water. Moaning as his muscles relaxed Link slid farther in to the bath.

Hearing a familiar little laugh he looked to his left with sleep heavy eyes. Navi sat on the tub's rim casting a soft glow in the dim light. "What are you doing here? And, where have you been?" Link asked. Waving off the questions Navi watched Link with interest. "What?" He looked at the fairy almost too tired to care. "I heard what happened with this sage and Sheik, I wanted to know if you were upset by it." Navi finally answered meeting Link's blue eyes. Bowing his a bit he sighed, "No, I'm not okay with Sheik getting smacked around. Why would anybody be okay with their only friend being treated poorly; even if it is by royalty." He grumbled before sinking all the way under water.

Navi left Link with a small nod, disappearing in to the main room. Link got out of the bath a few moments later. Getting dried off and dresses he went to bed.

Sheik was passed out on his bed, tangled up in the covers and hanging half way off of the bed. Smiling, Link repositioned Sheik on the bed and covered him up before he himself got in to bed. He fell asleep within moments of his head hitting the pillow.

As sunlight spilled in to the room it hit Sheik directly in the face. Groaning as he buried his face farther in to the pillows he tried to go back to sleep. Tossing and turning for another ten minutes, Sheik found sleep unattainable. Sitting up he rubbed his eyes of sleep before going over to close the curtains. As he stretched Sheik popped his back, then went in to the bathroom.

Pulling his mask down Sheik looked at the scratch that ran down his cheek. "Huh, wounder where I got that," he mumbled to himself quietly. Deciding that he was in need of a shower Sheik peeled his clothes off and set his weapons under them, out of sight.

Stepping in to the tub and directly under the pouring water Sheik turned his face upward, enjoying the feeling. Turning so his back faced the pouring water Sheik arched it and smiled as the falling water pounded on his back. Sighing contently he began to wash his hair. As he was rinsing the soap from his blonde locks he heard the door open. Pulling open the shower curtain a bit and peeking out he saw Link come in.

"Oh, there you are," he smiled. "I wondering where you'd gotten off to." Blushing, Sheik pulled the curtain closer to the wall. "Haha, I'll leave you in peace and go out to the market to get us something to eat, sound good?" Link asked looking down at the floor as he rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Yes, that sounds very good, thank you." Sheik smiled. Backing out of the bathroom Link went to get their breakfast.

Sighing some what relieved that the small conversation was over Sheik went back to showering.

When Link came back in to the room Sheik was sitting on his bed rummaging through his bag. His mask was down around his neck and his hair tucked behind his pointed ears. Not looking up he asked what Link had bought. "Some fruit, bread, and hot chocolate." Walking over to the small table by one of the windows Link set their food out. Looking up from the book he'd started reading Sheik gave Link a questioning look. "Why hot chocolate?" Biting in to an apple Link leaned against the table. "It's nippy outside and a biting wind's blowing so hot chocolate seemed like a good idea." Munching some more on the red apple he watched Sheik tentatively sip on his streaming drink. Motioning for Link to join him at the table Sheik began to eat.

"What temple next?" Link asked sitting back in his chair. "Well, you've gone through the Water temple and the Forest temple so we can go to the Fire temple, Spirit temple, and the Shadow temple. It's your choice considering you're the one who has to fight," Sheik told him. "Alright, how about the Fire temple?" He suggested. Nodding Sheik looked out of the window down in to the busy street below. Freezing as he saw the one person who scared the hell out of him, besides a pissed off Lady Impa, look directly up in to the window he was looking out of.

Ganondorf gave the Sheikah a sinister smile before disappearing in to the crowd. Sheik, with bush baby eyes just continued to stare out the window not responding to Link's questions.

Getting up Link went over Sheik and touched his shoulder. Sheik jerked back from the window in to Link's stomach knocking all the air out of his lungs. Looking up at Link he quickly apologized for head butting him. "What were you staring at?" Link asked moving the curtain aside so he could peek out the fogging window. "It was nothing," Sheik lied turning away from the window. Frowning Link sat back down but kept a very close eye on his friend for the rest of the morning.

The two packed up their things up around noon and set out for the Fire temple.

Sheik pulled his cloak closer to his body as wind whipped it around haphazardly, next to him Link wasn't doing much better with his cloak. Steering their horses down a small path in the forest the two hoped to get out of the worst of the wind. They rode in a comfortable silence through the shady forest, the only sound was the horses hooves on the path and the howling wind.

They took the fewest amount of breaks possible only taking about half an hour to rest the horses and to stretch their tight muscles before setting off again on their way to Death Mountain. Finally reaching the base of the mountain the two dismounted and began to lead the horses up a goat path towards where the opening of the Fire temple lay waiting.

"Shh, come on Lulu," Sheik cooed as his horse got antsy on a narrow part of the path. Lulu pawed at the ground hesitant but followed Sheik faithfully along the path once more. Link made it in to the Fire temples entrance first and relished the warmth that emanated from the belly of the cave. Pulling his cloak hood down Sheik went deeper in to the cave loving the warmth after being out in the frigid air of the mountain.

"You wait here I shouldn't be too long," Link told Sheik after he learned the temple's song. "Alright, be careful Link." He took Epona's reins as he watched Link's back fade in to the black inkiness of the cave. Moving the horses and himself farther in to the cave Sheik made himself cozy in a small dip in the wall.

After making a small fire and wrapping his cloak tighter around himself Sheik pulled out the book he'd been reading earlier and began to read. Looking up every so often to check up on the horses Sheik remained undisturbed.

It was hours latter when Link reappeared, edge of cloak singed in places and sweat beading up on his forehead. He plopped down by the fire, panting from the hot conditions he'd been in for hours. "Here, drink." Sheik handed Link a cup of water and watched as he drank it thirstily. "Thank you," Link breathed setting the cup down. "No problem, do you need to set outside to cool off?" Sheik asked worriedly. Link shook his head before giving Sheik a lopsided grin. "Three down, two to go."


	15. Chapter 15

Link and Sheik slept in the cave that night, Sheik's face nuzzled in to Link's chest for warmth, enjoying the warmth the fires within the cave. Link ran his hand up and down Sheik's back as he shivered despite the heat around them. Before nodding off Link pulled their cloaks around their bodies tighter.

Link woke up to Sheik coughing, a wet, thick, gasping cough that wouldn't stop long enough for Sheik to catch his breath.

Sitting up Link pulled their water pouch over and poured Sheik a cup. "Here, this might help," he said. Sheik sat up in the small moment of cough free silence but started to hack and gasp again as soon as he was up. Pulling his mask down, he clasped the cup in freezing hands and took a gulp. Looking worriedly at his friend Link flet Sheik's forehead. Frowning when he found the skin to be hotter than it should be he looked at the mouth of the cave.

Snow was falling out side and a howling wind accompanied it. Putting two and two together Link sighed, Sheik had been facing the cave's mouth all last night and had caught the flu.

Sheik sniffled, wiping his nose on his sleeve before he pulled his mask back up. "Come on, we've got to get going if were going to go to the last two temples." Sheik stood up dizzily as the room around him spun slightly. Clutching on to the closest stable thing he found himself in Link's arms. Pushing away from Link, Sheik apologized.

"Sheik if you don't feel good then take a break. These temples aren't going anywhere I can always go back to them," Link told him. Sheik shook his head, slightly regretting the action when his head pulsed with an oncoming head ache. "My well being is of no importance, we must continue for the sake of Hyrule." Sheik rolled up their blankets and placed them in his saddle bag.

Knowing that there was no arguing with the Sheikah Link made sure the fire was out before getting up on Epona. They bundled themselves up as best as they could them went in to the snow storm out side.

Pushing the horses as fast as they dared the two made their way down the mountain and in to the safety of the thick forest. Looking around the dark forest, Sheik shivered and threw his cloak's tail behind him so it covered Lulu's back. Link rode next to Sheik still upset that he wouldn't rest but glad that someone would be with him when he went to the next temple.

They rode in silence, snow flakes raining down lightly and gathering in their hair. The thick forest canopy kept the worst of the storm from reaching its vulnrable underside. While this was a good thing, it kept the little sun light there was from getting down to light up the path. Squinting up ahead Link saw a small break in the trees and some light was shining down.

Sheik whipped his head around when he heard the snow crunching, Link oblivious e to the possible danger. Scanning the dark woods Sheik saw the shadows move. "Link! Run!" Sheik screamed when he saw who had been following them undetected for so long. Link looked towards Sheik, startled by the sudden scream but followed his order as he rode past.

Behind them a cruel laugh could be heard and the running foot steps of a pack of wolfos. The wolfos ran incredibly fast and got in front of the horses causing them to rear up and toss the two riders off.

Landing in the snow with a crackling thud the air was knocked out of them. Sheik got up first and began to fight off the pack of savage dogs. Link covered his comrade's back as they were surrounded. Sheik took out two wolfos but two more came up and replaced them, like a never ending wave of attackers.  
From the sidelines Ganondorf surveyed the damage his wolves were doing. He watched as Sheik began to tire quickly, noticing his face flushed to an unnaturally bright red color. Smiling to himself he joined the fight.

Sheik cried out as a blow came from his right causing him to stumble in to group of wolfos. Dispatching of the dogs quick Sheik whirled around to see who had hit him. He looked in to the eyes of Ganondorf, pissed off to hell below and to heaven above. "Leave! Me! Alone! You psychopath!" He yelled. Raising an eyebrow Ganondorf tutted at Sheik. "You should learn your place quickly Sheikah," he took three steps towards Sheik. "Just because you're valuable does not mean you can disrespect you elders."

Sheik, standing in blood red snow was surrounded by dead bodies, his two daggers shinning red with the spilled blood of his enemies. "I give respect to those who deserve it and you, do not." Sheik told Ganondorf. "I guess I'll just have to prove that I am worthy of your respect," Ganondorf had a snarling smile on his lips as he went after the boy who was his ticket to ruling the world.

Link watched as his Sheikah collided with the man, locking in to a deadly battle. As more wolfos attacked him and the horses Link was forced to look away from the others.

Sheik gasped for air as his sick lungs over worked to keep up with activities he was doing. Ganondorf wiped the blood off his face smirking as he saw the distressed look Sheik had. He was winning the fight and all he had to do was wear Sheik out a little more. Ganondorf hit Sheik in the side of the ribs eliciting a cry of pain from the boy and while Sheik was down in the snow trying to get up he delivered the final blow.

Blood running from his mouth in torrents, his body hurting like he'd been dropped of a mountain and his body too weak to respond to his brain's screams to get, Sheik knew he'd been beaten. Ganondorf bent and grabbed a fistful of Sheik's blonde hair, yanking his head up.

Link defeated the last of the wolfos and as he looked over to check up on Sheik he saw Ganondorf let go of Sheik's head and kick him in the stomach. "Sheik!" He yelled, fear flooding through his entire being. He ran towards the two as Sheik was tossed over Ganondorf's shoulder. When he reached his friend Ganondorf quickly deflected every move Link made before mounting Sheik's horse and leaving Link to cry in despair.

Epona ran like she'd never ran before. Flying throught the woods and over the snow covered plains towards the little village Sheik and Lady Impa lived in. Tears froze to Link's face as he thought about what would happen to his only friend. He cried even harder when he realized he'd have to tell Lady Impa about her son.

When Epona reached the outskirts of the village Link left her to rest and he ran the rest of the way to Impa's.

Running up the stairs to her house he stopped before the dark wooden door. Wiping the fresh tears from his face Link knock on the door three times.

Lady Impa opened her door and looked down at Link with curious stare but the second she saw his face her's fell like a ton of bricks. "What happened?" She asked, almost too scared to know the answer. Link sobbed a few times before he looked Lady Impa in the eyes and said, "Ganondorf has Sheik-"

Link watched as the Sheikah's face hardened in to an unreadable mask save for her eyes. He saw the pain and distress and the fear that plagued her and that always would if she didn't get her son back soon.

Impa let a very guarded sigh then ushered Link inside. "We have to get him," Link told her as she forced him to sit down in one of her chairs. "Not yet," Impa said. "You need to be strong enough to fight off Ganondorf which means finishing the temples."

Link opened his mouth to protest but was cut off when Impa raised her hand. "I know you want to save him right the instant and so do I but you must not go in to that wicked man's domain without being prepared, that's what all these temples have been doing to you." Impa wrapped a blanket around Link's shoulders when she saw him shiver, her motherly instincts kicking in. "Come now, you need to be warmed and rested before we set out to finish this quest and save Sheik." With that said Link got up and followed Lady Impa in to the kitchen where she had a pot of soup on to boil.


	16. Chapter 16

Sheik woke up to the dim light of a dungeon torch. His head was pounding and his chest felt tight as he tried to pull in some air. Looking around he saw that he was in a stone cell that had chains and shackles hanging from the walls, and that the floor was covered in straw; conveniently covered in his blood.

Gagging as the smell of blood and must hit his nose Sheik rolled over painfully so that he stared up at the ceiling. He laid there for a moment before realization came to him.

He was in Ganondorf's layer, he'd been kidnapped and was going to be used to take over the world. How much more fucked up can my life get? Sheik thought. Sighing he tried his hand at sitting up.

It was painful but not impossible. Leaning up against the closest wall Sheik waited for his body to stop aching before he moved any more. When his burning muscles calmed Sheik investigated the damage on his body.

His normal clothes had been swapped for a snug fitting tee-shirt and a pair of sweats, his mask had been left in place. Lifting up his shirt Sheik looked at his stomach. The once porcelain white skin was splotched with bruises of different darkness, some a light purple and others a deep dark black abyss. Some bruises were paired with small cuts and scratches but nothing major.

Sighing Sheik rested his head against the cool stone. A headache was coming on and he could feel a tickling in his chest. Coughing when the tickling became unbearable he squeezed his eyes shut as a painful throb bounced around in his head. Letting out a soft moan as he laid back down Sheik tried to rest.

The plan for resting did not work well, only because moments after he had placed his head in a pile of straw one of Ganondorf's men threw the cell door open. Flinching as the wood and metal hit the stone Sheik curled up in to a ball.

The man stalked over to the ball of clothes and blonde hair, stopping inches from him. Bending down the big man grabbed Sheik by the upper arm and hauled him to his feet. Sheik looked groggily up at the man before looking back down at the floor. Ganondorf's servant drug Sheik out of the dungeon and through the hall ways.

Sheik had a hard time keeping up with the man, stumbling and tripping every few minutes. After dragging Sheik around another corner they came to a set of stairs. Sheik looked up at the top of them and shook his head, "I'm not climbing those." The man just shrugged and hefted the Sheikah over his shoulder.

Sheik was dumped on to the floor in front of a throne when they reached the top of the stairs and went through a set of double doors. Rubbing his aching hip where he fell Sheik looked around. The room wasn't much better than the cell he had been in. Sure there was a carpet and some pictures on the walls but the air of the room was the same as down stairs, dark and unclean.

"So glad you could make it," a voice boomed from behind Sheik. Turning his head Sheik saw Ganondorf sitting on a thrown, a cape pooled at his feet and running up to disappear behind him. Shaking, he said nothing.

Ganondorf eyed Sheik's trembling form like a dog would meat. He stood from his throne and stepped down the few steps till he was on the same level as the others. "What's wrong with you?" Ganondorf asked sincerely.

Sheik wrapped his arms around his shoulders, the chilly air getting to him. As his kidnapper walked around him, dust came up from the carpet making him seeze which turned in to a fit of coughing.

Ganondorf smiled as he found the source of Sheik's trembling. "So you're sick, is that it?" Sheik did not answer Ganondorf, angering him.

Backhanding Sheik hard enough that a good smack! rang through the open space, Ganondorf watched as the Sheikah propped himself up on his elbows from the floor. "Answer me when I'm speaking to you," he said in a false sweetness. Bowing his head as he touched the stinging red mark on his cheek Sheik nodded.

"Now, I'll have you taken care of till you are over that cold of your's, but expect that I will be in to talk to you later." Picking Sheik up off the floor and setting him on his feet Ganondorf walked him to a room down the hall.

The room was absolutely luxurious in comparison to the places Sheik normally slept in. There was a bed against the far wall with a nightstand next to it, an adjoining bathroom was to the right of the door. To the left of the bed stood a large ornate wardrobe that had tales of dragons and fairies carved in to the doors, and as predicted - no windows. As Ganondorf lead him over to the bed Sheik looked back at the thick door that lead to the hallway wishing for an escape.

After telling Sheik that someone would be in to take care of him, Gonodorf left locking the door behind him.

Pulling back the crisp white blankets Sheik climbed in and buried himself in the slowly warming sheets. His head had been pounding the whole time he'd been with Ganondorf and his nose was so stuffed up that he had to breathe through his mouth. Moaning as his head felt like it was sinking through cement, he closed his eyes and tried to drift to sleep.

When Sheik woke up he found that a cloth was covering his eyes. Suppressing the cough that fought its way in to his through he lifted the cloth. Looking to his left Sheik saw that a bowl was sitting on the barren nightstand to his left. Furrowing his brow he sat up and looked around the room more.

With the addition of the sound of running water the room was the same. His curiosity piqued, Sheik got out of bed and padded over to the open bathroom door. Peeking in he saw a head of honey colored hair bent over the a bath tub. The woman looked up as she turned off the water seeing Sheik at the door.

Smiling she dried off her hands on a near by towel before extending a hand towards the Sheikah. "So, you're finally up." Sheik entered the bathroom hesitantly, almost like an abused puppy. He took the woman's hand and she shook his hand. "My name is Anju and you wouldn't happen to have a name yourself stranger?" Anju placed towels down on the sink counter as she spoke. "Y-yes, my . . . name is Sheik." Nodding Anju came over to him and pushed him towards the waiting bath. "What are you doing?" Sheik asked slightly panicked.

"Undress then bathe, you're covered in dirt, blood and Nayru knows what else," Stopping Sheik's progression towards the tub Anju quickly placed a hand on his forehead. Muttering as she walked out, he hear, "His fever hasn't broken yet, Gaondorf won't be too pleased . . ." Sheik was going to ask what she meant but the door had already been closed.

Undressing, Sheik followed Anju's order and bathed. The water was blistering hot but it was a welcomed warmth from the castle's chilly air that Sheik guessed mirrored the air outside. While he rubbed soap over his aching body he let his mind wander to less dire things.

Link was the first thing that came to mind and a small smile pulled at the corners of his split lips. Reminiscing, he found that he knew more about Link than he thought. Like the fact that he'd finished at least three books - all of them action - in the time they had not been battling monsters or freeing sages. Or, the fact that Link laughted at almost everything and was for the most part a carefree person unlike himself.

He also remembered the color of Link's eyes, blue with flecks of grey in them. That right there was surprising in its self to Sheik, he never remembered details like that so closely. Hell, he would have forgotten his mother's eye color if they did not share it. Looking up at the blanched ceiling of the bathroom he felt his heart beat a little faster and his chest get a little tighter.

Sinking in to the water to wash the soap away, a single tear fell as he realized he had fallen in love with Link in the short time they had been together and if Ganondorf found out he would hurt Link sparing no expense to how Sheik would take it.


	17. Chapter 17

After Sheik's bath Anju came in and dressed him in different clothes than he'd been wearing before hand. Sighing as he stood in front of the bathroom's mirror he looked at the black and blue bruise covering his cheek. Looking down he quickly pulled his half mask up. "Miss Anju, I'm dressed." The door to the bathroom opened and Anju stepped in, she fussed over a few things then shepherded Sheik out of the room.

Out in the main bed room, Sheik was confronted by the sigh of Ganondorf sitting in one of the chairs around a coffee table. Shooing Sheik over to the chair facing Ganondorf, Anju bowed and stepped off to the side. Taking a swig of his brandy the man across from Sheik set the shot glass down.

Staring at his hands in his lap Sheik waited for Ganondorf to speak. "Now that you've rested and bathed, do you think we might be able to talk?" Not looking up, the Sheikah nodded, fearing another slap to the face. "Alright, I'm going to just go straight to the point, I want you to join me; plain and simple." Ganondorf let the offer hang in the air for a moment, giving Sheik some time to mull it over. "You know I can not except your offer," Sheik whisper. Giving a small laugh Ganondorf looked at Sheik amused, "I expected that, Sheikah - loyal till their dying breath - that's why I have this ultimatum. Join me or I will slaughter everyone in that little village you live in, including that bitch of a woman who raised you and that bastard child Link." Ganondorf watched as the boy's eyes widened with fear. "And," he said in a tone that suggested he was enjoying the pain he caused Sheik. "I'll slaughter everyone in front of you, telling them that it was your fault for their deaths, the deaths of their children, family members, friends . . . What so you say? Partners?"

Sheik all but cried out his agreement, not being able to bare the thought of being the reason for so many peoples' death. "Good boy," Ganondorf patted the blonde hair as he passed, a vicious smile on his face. "Anju, come along. We should give Sheik a bit of time to himself." Anju scurried out of the room behind her king muttering a yes sir somewhere in there.

With the door shut and locked Sheik got up and paced the room. He knew he couldn't follow through on his deal with the sick twisted bastard that had him at the moment but he also couldn't let Ganondorf know that he had no idea of how to control his powers or even what brought them out. After pacing around for a good twenty minutes he heard the familiar voice of his Dragon Flame. "You must calm down child." This time Argon's voice was not the one that spoke to him but that of a different dragon. Sheik stopped pacing and sat on the bed grabbing a pillow and putting it in a strangled death grip. "I don't know what to do," he cried softly in to the pillow. "We know honey, so we've decided to teach you to use your powers instead of letting you figure them out on your own." The female voice soothed.

A warmth came from the birthmark giving Sheik's nerves the dose of clam that they so desperately needed. "Okay," he sighed releasing the pillow from the death grip. "First we need you to learn to bring out the emotional power needed. Try thinking of someone or something that brings out a raw feeling." Thinking Sheik looked for a raw emotional trigger. Deciding that he'd use his mother first Shiek gave all his thought to his mother.

The birthmark on his back glowed softly but it wasn't enough. "Try something else," the voice told him. "Think of her hurt, dead, anything that'd bring out a bigger emotion." Sheik pictured the one time in his life that he'd seen his mother cry, he had been so angry and hurt that day. The birthmark on his back glowed brighter and brighter with each moment Sheik thought of his mother.

"That's it! Keep it up and soon the power will flow easier without you concentrating so hard," the voice encouraged. After few more minutes the power that Sheik was releasing leveled out and he was able to take more directions. " Stretch out your hand and try to channel the power down it and out your finger tips." Taking a deep breath Sheik tried to push the power from his Dragon's Flame to his arms, after a few infuriating seconds the dragon told him, "Don't try to push or pull the power let it flow freely, almost like you're breaking down a dam and letting water flow through."

Taking that piece of information and running with it Sheik tried again. White tendrils wrapped themselves around both of Sheik's arms as they made their way to his hands. Once the power pooled in his hands Sheik waited for more instruction. "Now, try morphing the power in to something." Sheik put his hands together and started to mold the white light like it was clay, shaping it and forming it to his will. What came out was a small dagger, one that fit perfectly in the palm of his hand. "Good, good! Now try to condense the power in to a ball," the voice instructed. Sheik did as he was told and turned the dagger in to a ball. "What now?" He asked juggling the ball from hand to hand. "See if you can use it to do other things like move objects or in to anything else that could be helpful."

Sheik spent the next hour learning to control his powers. He found that he could move things at will by extending his hand towards the object and thinking of where he wanted it to go. He also learned to pull one of the dragons from his birthmark out, making it a new body from the energy he possessed. Allowing the dragon to wrap around his body one last time Sheik absorbed the energy.

Flopping back on his bed Sheik let out a tired breath, learning to control his powers had really taken a lot out of him. Rolling on his side Sheik grabbed the pillow he'd had a death grip on earlier and hugged it to his cheast, slowly drifting off.

xXx

Link walked with Lady Impa side by side down the dark streets of a sleeping village. The blue tinted snow crunched softly under their footsteps and the wind tried repeatedly to blow back the heavy wool hoods of their cloaks. Link looked up at the night sky, watching the stars wink down at him. A sad smile made its way on to his lips as he remembered the night Sheik spent telling him about the constellations and how each one had its own name and a story to go along with it. He looked back down to the white world in front of him watching his breath coming in a fog then rise heavenwards till it disappeared.

They were heading for the next temple and on Lady Imap's request they left around midnight. A biting wind whipped through the streets picking up speed as it was funneled from the buildings on either side. The two dipped their heads to sheila their faces from the offending wind and grains of ice.

It didn't take long for the two to make it out of the village and into the woods as they went towards the Spirit Temple. In the forest the moon light threw shadows this way and that over the main path. They walked, still in silence, down the path for a while before coming to at fork in the road. "Come, we're going to the right," Impa said softly, her voice almost being carried off by the wind. Link nodded and followed her down the more menacing path; Epona, finally having found them followed after her master.


	18. Chapter 18

Link looked at the looming trees above them, their branches bare of the big green leaves now replaced with the frozen snow. Branches creaked and groaned under the snow's weight and the wind's howls for them to bow down. Lady Impa walked a little ahead of him with Epona walking by her side. She was talking quietly to the horse, confiding in it all her fears and problems, her dreams for her son, what she was going to him when she got him back in her arms. Link smiled as he heard what she was going to do to her son. "When I finally get him back he's never going to leave my arms. And when I've got him there I'll shower his face with kisses and hug him tight enough that his bones'll break." Epona snorted and placed her head on Impa's shoulder. Lady Impa gave the horse a smile before patting her snout.

They kept walking through the night only stopping when the sun began to rise in a small village. The two were standing on the crest of a hill over looking the sleeping village, scoping it out before entering. "Come, I see nothing at the moment to be worried about," Impa stated, "Let's go." Link lead the group down the hill and on to the road in to the village.

xXx

Sheik woke up early the next morning and practiced his control over his powers. He moved books around and water pitchers floated in the air around his head, dragons flew around the bed and over the walls, going through the obstacle course of floating objects. Sheik watched in amazement as he moved all the books and pitchers he could; forgetting for a moment where he was and what threats lay outside the locked door of his room.

A loud knock sounded on his door before it opened. In a flick of his wrist the dragons disappeared, the books flew back to the table, and the pitchers when to their respectable places. The last pitcher landed a second before Ganodorf walked in. Narrowing his eyebrows at the Sheikah who sat in the middle of the floor he looked at the pitcher that was wobbling ever so slightly. "What were you doing?" He asked suspiciously. "N-nothing! Nothing at all! Why would you ask?" Sheik quickly said standing up. "Just wondering," Ganondorf drawled. "Get changed in to some warmer clothing, we're leaving soon." Sheik nodded quickly watching his new boss walk away.

"Shit that was a close one," he breathed. Opening the wardrobe and perusing through the clothing options he pulled out thick warm clothes and a pair of knee high boots. Dressing quickly, Sheik followed Ganondorf out in to the hallway. Following like a lamb does a shepherded, he stuck closely to the other man as he navigated the labyrinth of hallways. Ganondorf had gone down to the stables of his castle were two horses were prepared to leave. "What are we doing?" Sheik asked softly walking over to Lulu. "We're going out to the boarders to make sure everything's alright," Ganondorf explained as he swung up on to his horse. Sheik nodded as he climbed up on to Lulu, taking the cape the stable boy offered. Putting on the cape he quickly spurred Lulu in to a gallop trying to catch up to Ganondorf.

The sun was just rising over the snow blanketed lands as they rode East. Looking back Sheik saw the large stone castle looming up from the ground, standing strong in wintry storms. Then a thought crossed his mind - why would Ganondorf let him out of the castle in the open on a horse when it was such an easy get away? After riding for a bit up and over hills, through a small woods, and over a bridge that crossed a frozen river they came to the first village that was to be checked on.

xXx

Link and Lady Impa walked through the now busy streets looking for an inn. Coming up to a cross road they were met with the fleeing figures of the village people to the sides of the street as two black horses with riders on them came down the street. They stood there and waited for them to pass.

As the second one passed he looked down at them and they saw the familiar face of Sheik. He gave them a pained look of sorrow as he rode past following Ganondorf and keeping their whereabouts hidden from the evil man. Lady Impa watched him go, wiping away a single tear when her child had disappeared from sight.

"Come Link," her voice sounded like it would crack to Link's ears, but he said nothing about it and went after her."He'll be okay," he told the Sheikah as they looked for the inn they had been told was at the end of the street. "I know," she whispered more to herself than to anyone else.

Link walked in to the small inn first, the bell on the door giving off a soft ting. He looked around and found a reception desk off to the right of the door, going over he paid for a room while Impa warmed herself by the fireplace on the opposite wall. Going up the winding staircase Link and Impa went to their designated room. Link looked at the piece of paper attached to the key by a string reading the number 217, looking up he read the door numbers down the hall until coming to their door. Slipping the key in to the brass key-lock on the door he turned the key then tried the door knob. It took a moment but the door knob slowly turned letting them in.

The room wasn't all that big with two bed and a night stand in between them, a bathroom door directly to the left of the main door and a few chairs by a small table. Impa walked in and went over to the bed farthest away from the door and next to one of the two windows in the room. She set her things down on the bed then told Link she'd be getting cleaned up as she shut the bathroom door. Link just nodded as he fell in to his bed falling asleep the second his head hit the pillows.

In the bathroom Lady Impa removed her boot, weapons, and mask before going over to the bathtub to start the water. Fiddling with the hot and cold water knobs she found the perfect water, reaching in to waterfall that fell from the faucet she plugged the bathtub's drain. As the water filled up in the tub Impa slowly got undressed in a trace like state and placed a towel and a robe out. When the water was high enough she turned the knobs off, stepping in hesitantly in to the steaming liquid. Submerging herself under the water she stayed like that for awhile not wanting to come up not wanting to deal with the world's problems, her own problems, the stress everything brought upon her and her kin. "In one word," she thought. "My life is a clusterfuck." Coming up from her watery thinking place she mustered up the strength to find the soap and wash her hair.


	19. Chapter 19

Sheik rode after Ganondorf through three more villages as they patrolled the border of Ganondorf's realm. He couldn't help but think of Impa's face when they saw each other, the look of despair at seeing what she wanted most in the world and not being able to touch it. Sheik let out a small sigh that was carried away by the wind before it even reached his own ears. They stayed outside for a few hours longer seeing that there were no threat anywhere near them.

In the stables their horses were taken care of by the same stable boy, and their capes were hung up on pegs by the door in to the castle. Sheik followed Ganondorf back in to the castle lost in his own thoughts. They walked around the maze of corridors and hallways going up stairs then down another set of winding stairs, Sheik making a mental note of all of this. With his head bent down to stare at the floor he hadn't seen Ganondorf stop and walked right in to his armored back. "Ouch," he said from the floor as he rubbed his sore nose. "May I ask a question?" Sheik looked up at the older man as he slowly got up off the floor. "Yes," the answer came, cutting through the silence easily. "Why did you let me out with you if there was the possibility of my running away?" The two looked at each other not breaking eye contact. "To test you," came the simple answer. "I knew your mother and Link were in that village and to put you to the test I wanted to see if you would go gallivanting off with them instead of staying with me." A smile worked its way on to the man's face, "You did what I wanted, stayed away from them and followed me."

Sheik just stared at his captor, he had known that Link and Impa were where they were going and it was all just to test him. He felt tears sting the back of his eyes but before they had any chance at all of showing he donned the Sheikah's traditional impassive face. He had no answer for what Ganondorf had said to him, he didn't want to have an answer so instead he looked away first from their staring contest with a silent sigh. Ganondorf turned and as he did so he said, "Come, I've got a meeting in a moment." And with that Sheik walked in behind his false king in to the throne room he'd seen not too long ago.

Everyone in the room stood at attention when the two walked in, not wanting to be the one who felt their king's wrath at their disrespect. Sheik watched this as he followed Ganondorf to the stairs, stopping at the bottom of them he waited for an invite to either follow the man or stay at this post. A small movement of Ganondorf's hand signaled that he should follow up to the throne. Standing on Ganondorf's left side Sheik just starred out over the other's who were in the room. He stood there, half listened to the meeting not caring what they were talking about.

" - west village is asking for more supplies for their armories. It seems that their's has been depleted after being attacked by a group of renegades," the chubby man who was reading from a scroll looked up at Ganondorf waiting for an answer. Sheik looked over at him, gauging his reaction to his people being attacked, there was close to no reaction whatsoever. "Give them what they need and tell them to call for our help next time they're attacked by a renegade." The chubby man bowed then hurried out the big double doors to fulfill his king's orders. Ganondorf raised an eye brow when he saw Sheik watching him. "Would you like to say something?" Quickly looking away he muttered a no sir. After that Sheik's hearing switched to the off position again and he stood there waiting patiently for the meeting to end.

When the three hour meeting ended Sheik was aloud to wander the castle for a while, getting his bearings of his new home. He trailed his hand along the stone walls as he walked up a winding stairs case in a tower. As he climbed the stone steps to the far reaches of the tower he felt like someone or something was following him. Ignoring it, he focused on climbing the never ending stairs. When he finally reached the top of the stairs he came face to face with an old wooden door, nothing special about it just maybe its ancient age. Trying the door knob he found that it twisted but didn't open the door. Throwing his shoulder in to the door as he kept the knob twisted Sheik finally got it open. Falling in to the room at the sudden opening of the door he hit the floor with a soft thud.

Looking around at the odd little room he found shredded up cloth and feathers from what seemed to be a pillow. Furrowing his eyebrows as he got up off the floor Sheik had a better look around the room. There was a broken window letting in the snow and frigged air, a dresser on its side, what might have been the remains of a bed, a wooden rocking chair, and finally a small wardrobe. Going over to the window he looked out at the white land spread out in front of him. Shivering after a few minutes at the window he turned away but as he was heading towards the door he heard something. A soft noise, almost too soft to hear, muffled too. Stopping, he listened more closely. It came again, this time Sheik tried to find its source. Walking over to the wardrobe he opened the doors a little hesitant, ready to face what was making the noises and what he came face to face with was nothing he expected.

There, in the bottom of the wardrobe in a nest of clothes, cloth, feathers, and what else could be considered to keep warmth in, sat a kitten. Only a week old if that, the kitten was black, white, and brown and crying for its mother. Kneeling down Sheik looked in to the nest and by the looks of it the kitten had been abandoned. Deciding that it would be stupid to just leave the baby there, he picked the kitten up along with a few pieces of cloth to keep it warm and left the room making sure that the door was closed when he left.

When he got to the bottom of the stairs Sheik finally knew what had been following him. At the bottum of the steps sat a snake, no doubt following Sheik up stairs to have a go at the helpless kitten. He stared at the scaly creature for a moment wanting to see what it would try and do. The kitten gave a small mew and the snake slithered forward, closer and closer to the tiny animal that lay against Sheik's chest. With a hiss the snake lunged at Sheik. Jumping out of the way before the snake's fangs hit his flesh Sheik glared at it. "So that's how it is," he muttered as he brought one of his booted feet down on the snake's neck pinning it to the ground. With a small shake of his head he brought his other foot down on the snake's skull smashing it and killing the serpent. Another helpless mew brought his attention back to the kitten. "You must be hungry, let's go find some food for the two of us." With a smile under his mask he and the kitten went in search of the kitchen.


	20. Chapter 20

Wandering through the maze of corridors Sheik came to the kitchen by chance. He put the kitten down on the counter then went to look for a small bowl and some milk. Searching the cupboards he found a small bowl and a bread basket. "That'll come in handy later," Sheik mumbled as he tucked the bead basket under his arm. Next Sheik went and looked through the pots that sat in a cooler part of the kitchen. After searching in every pot except one, Sheik found what he was looking for.

Dipping the small bowl in to the milk he filled it. Replacing the lid on the milk, putting the kitten in the bead basket and grabbing the milk Sheik went back up to his room.

Once he was in his room he muttered, "Aldruon." Throwing the ball of fire in to the fireplace, he sat next to it with the kitten and milk. Setting the bowl of milk by the roaring flames, Sheik let it heat up while he stroked the kitten that was crawling around blindly in the basket. After a few minutes the milk was warm enough to give to the kitten.

Dipping the tip of his finger in the milk Sheik moved it over to the kitten's mouth. The baby lapped at the milk droplets hungry making Sheik smile a little. He repeated the action until the small animal would drink no more. Setting the bowl of milk on the table near by, he took the kitten to bed to sleep the rest of the day away.

xXx

Link woke up the next morning still as tired as he had been when he'd gone to sleep the night before. Groaning he pushed himself up from the bed and stretched. "I see you're finally up," Impa said from one of the chairs. Link gave her a sleepy smile as he went to join her at the table. "What's on the agenda today?" He asked. Taking a sip of her tea Impa answered, "We have to pick up some food and get our weapons sharpened then we're off to the Shadow temple. It's surprisingly not to far from here." Link nodded as he took a piece of bread for his breakfast.

When he had finished eating Link took a shower and dresses in a fresh pair of clothes.

"Grab the weapons, you go take of them while I go and get our food and feed Epona," Lady Impa told the blonde boy as she donned her cloak. "Alright," Link nabbed their bag off of his bed and followed the older woman down the inn stairs and out in to the busy streets.

They split up at the door of the inn, Link going right while Impa went left. Link wandered down the street with the flow of the townspeople looking for the town blacksmith shop. Turning another corner he found himself in the town square. He stepped off to the side of the flow of foot traffic and took a look around. After scanning the shop signs for a few moments he saw the tell tale sign of the blacksmith's shop, an anvil and hammer sign hanging from an iron nail in the building. Happy that he'd found the shop Link headed in the general direction of the shop, politely refusing every shop keeper that tried to get him to go in to their store and buy useless things.

Finally reaching the open door to the blacksmith's shop Link let out a sigh. The air coming from the shop's doorway was warm and inviting and Link eagerly went inside to escape the chilly winter air. "What can I do for you today?" the smithy asked as he wiped some sweat from his brow with the back of his arm. "Hello, I was wondering if you could sharpen some weapons for me," Link set the bag he'd been carrying down as he said this. "Yeah, I can sharpen your weapons!" The smithy happily smiled, glad to have some business in the slow winter months. "Great!" Link returned the smile, "Here they are, when should I come back to get them?" The smithy took the bag that Link offered him and looked inside trying to guess about what time they would be done. "I'd say around two, maybe three at the latest. Sound good?" The man asked. "Yes, that sounds excellent. Thank you for this," Link said as he turned to leave. "Pleasure doing business with you sir," the smithy called out. Link turned and gave him a small wave before ducking back out in to the nipping cold air.

As he walked around just wasting time Link spotted Lady Impa coming out of a bakery shop. An idea popped in to his head as he watched her walk up the street to the next shop that held the items she wanted. Sheik had told Link a while back that he needed to work on his stealth and what better way to do that than to follow a Sheikah around trying not to get caught. Link waited a minute or two letting Impa get ahead of him by a couple of shops before he began to follow her. He watched as she stopped at a stand to admire some of the artist's handiwork, running her fingers over a polished jade stone. She smiled at the man running the stall then walked off, almost disappearing from sight.

Link continued after her only spotting her by the top of her head in the crowd. Impa seemed to wander around the market place, going to vauge places or retracing her steps. At one point, Link thought he had lost her, but soon realized she had ducked in to another spice shop.

"Ah, where did you get to?" Link mumbled to himself as he searched over the crowd for Impa. "Come on, Link." Impa said, watching Link jump in the air form the mini heart attack. "You're not very stealthy, y'know?" Link's shoulders drooped as he clutched his chest, waiting for his racing heart to calm down. "So I've been told," he said. "What time are the weapons supposed to be done?" Lady Impa asked. The two walked through the crowded market center towards the more peaceful outer edge of people.

"They're due to be done by two - three at the latest," he recalled. Impa looked up at the big clock that hung off a big building to the right of them, "Well, it's two fourty-five; let's go check and see if they're done." Walking in the direction of the blacksmith's shop.

Like before when they stepped in to the shop, the roaring fire warmed their icy skin and gave them that odd tingly feeling as their fingers began to regain their feeling. "How may I help you - Oh! It's you, your things just got done," the smithy smiled. "How much do I owe you?" Link asked. Impa took the bag from the smithy and slung it over her shoulder as the two men settled on a price. "Four rupees," the smithy said. "Alright," Link opened the pouch attached to his hip and pulled out the four rupees. Dropping them in to the other's palm the two said goodbye then left the shop.

"Here, let me take those, you've got enough to carry." Link said taking a few bags from Impa's hands. "Thanks." It didn't take the pair long to make it back to their room and to put all of their things away. They checked out of their room and soon they were on their way to the Shadow temple.

xXx

Sheik and the kitten awoke after their nap to find not much going on. Anju was there dusting and fluffing pillows and the like, not paying either of them any attention. "Good afternoon," Anju told them as she walked over to the bed. Picking up the kitten she continued, "Ganondorf has been looking for you, something about a snake or something or other." The kitten mewed for Sheik as Anju walked over to the wardrobe; Sheik got of the bed going after them. "Give me the kitten back Anju," he said. "No, you need to go now. Ganondorf is pissed and besides, if he finds out about the kitten he might kill it."

Opening the wardrobe Anju placed it in to a corner under a blanket that she'd left there after seeing the baby animal. "I'll look after the kitten. You must go now." Shutting the doors firmly she spun around and shepherd Sheik out of the room. "Alright, where is he?" a asked once Anju had him out in the hallway. "His room. Down the hall, take a right, then another right, go straight down two halls then take a left. His door is the only one down that hallway." Giving her a nod Sheik followed her directions.

When he came to the door that lead in to Ganondorf's room Sheik hesitated a bit, his arm raised ready to knock on the door. He knew what lay on the other side of the door and wanted nothing to do with it. After a moment he gathered his courage, took a deep breath, and knocked on the door. "Come in." A deep voice rumbled from inside.

Pushing the door open slowly Sheik walked hesitantly in. Ganondorf was sitting at a desk by a window working on what looked like paperwork for taxes. "Sit," Ganondorf commanded without looking up. Sheik looked around the room before taking a seat on the love seat that was pushed against a wall opposite the desk. He sat there for what seemed like aged listening to Ganondorf's quill scratch against the parchment beneath it. Anxiety began to nibble at him as thoughts ran rampent through his head.

Finally when Ganondorf set his quill back in the ink well and got up Sheik knew he was in trouble by the look on the man's face. Ganondorf walked over to the chairs placed across from the love seat and sat in the one directly across from Sheik. "So, want to tell me about the snake in the hallway?" he asked crossing his right leg over his left and settling in to the chair. Sheik kept his eyes down on his lap where he was twiddling his thumbs. "The snake's death was my fault, sir."

Ganondorf a small sigh. He wasn't angery about the snake; that was just a reason to get the young Shiekah in the room with him. What he was really angry about was that the child had been hiding the fact that he was learning to use his powers. "Anything else you'd like to tell me? Anything at all?" He asked eyebrows raised ever so slightly. Sheik looked up a bit shocked that his king wasn't angry at the fact that he'd killed the snake that he thought was his up until this point. "N-no sir, I can not think of anything else . . . "

Another noise escaped Ganondorf's mouth as he sat staring at his Sheikah. His eyes boring holes in Sheik. A long moment passed between the two before Ganondorf spoke again. "You've been practicing your powers without telling me." The statement hung there in the air like a looming storm cloud on the distant horizon. "No sir, I would have told you if I had found a way to control my powers," Sheik explained in a quiet voice.

Moving so he sat on the edge of his chair, Ganondorf knitted his fingers together and rested his chin on them. "We both know you're lying," he grinned. Sheik moved his gaze to the floor where his foot was bouncing in anticipation of making a quick get away. "The way you present yourself now is more evidence against you," the venomous voice almost cooed.

Knowing this to be true, Sheik scrounged up the courage to look the monster of a man in the eye. Taking a deep breath he told probably the most dangerous lie in his life. "I have not been practicing without your knowledge." He tried to keep up the stone faced expression he'd taken on while the lie flowed from his lips. A cruel grin spread itself over Ganondorf's thin lips; he'd been waiting for an opportunity to show his authority to the Sheikah.

Standing up and stalking over to the boy on love seat he slapped him soundly across the cheek. Sheik made to go for the door but Ganondorf grabbed a handful of his hair and threw him in the opposite way of the door. Sheik fell on the ground at a the legs of the chair that Ganondorf had been sitting in moments before. Getting up he put the chair in between the two of them trying to get plenty of distance and obstacles in the way of Ganondrof. "Where did you think you were going to go?" Ganondorf asked in an all too clam voice. Sheik didn't answer but moved around the furniture as Ganondorf pressed closer. "You know, lying to your king has harsh punishments." Ganodorf told Sheik as he moved a chair out of his way.

Sheik looked around frantically for a way out of this potentially deadly situation. He looked behind Ganondorf at the door and window. Those were his only options for escape and both were very unlikely reachable before something fatal happened. Bracing himself Sheik got ready for the beating that was to come.

Ganodorf grabbed Sheik by the scruff of his neck and threw him back in to a table. The sharpe edge of the table rammed in to the small of Sheik's back forcing a cry of pain and surprise to escape his lips. Bending back over the table top as his attacker threw a fist in his direction Sheik managed to miss most of the punch, only getting grazed by the passing knuckles. The next punch he wasn't so lucky. This one connected with his cheek snaping his head to the right with its force.

"If you can use your powers why not now?" Ganondorf asked as he hit Sheik again. Ganondorf smiled as he felt the subtle shiver of fear run through Sheik, he grabbed Sheik by the back of the neck, making sure to press his thumb and ring finger behind Sheik's jaw on the pressure point that lay there. Sheik clawed at the man's arm as he increased the pressure he was putting on the sensitive spots behind his ears, tears to prick at the back of his eyes as his body reacted to the treatment it was getting.

Sheik lashed out at Ganondorf's face and caught him by surprise. His nails breaking the skin on Ganondorf's lower cheek as he swiped at him. Giving a surprised yelp Ganondorf let go of Sheik. Sheik fell to the floor as he tried to get his body under his control again but wasn't fast enough as Ganondorf's boot connected with his ribs.

Giving a pained cry as he felt a rib or two break Sheik crawled under the table. Clutching his injured side he tried to breathe through the pain racing from under his hand he waited for the worst of the storm to come. He felt the table flip over him barely missing the top of his head and he heard it hit the floor with a loud crack; the glass vase fell breaking in to a million pieces and spilling the water and few flowers it once held.

Jumping up Sheik bounded over the broken table and over the chairs that had fallen with the table. He ran over towards the door and pulled on the handles finding that they had been locked without his knowledge. A laugh came from behind him as he pulled again. "If you can use your powers why not now?" Sheik was pressed flush against the wall by Ganondorf.

Sheik pushed back against Ganondorf, fighting for the little amount of space he'd need to slip away. Tutting at the struggling boy Ganondorf tugged at the mask that covered the lower half of his Sheikah's face. "Y'know? I don't believe I've seen your face yet," moving both of them to the floor as he startled Sheik's slim waist. Tugging and pulling at the mask Ganondorf swatted Sheik's hands away. "No!" Sheik cried. "No! Get off me you bastard!" Laughing, Ganondorf relied, "Make me."

Finally succeeding in ripping the mask down from Sheik's face Ganondorf stared in shock at something he had not been expecting. His eyes roamed over the gentle curve of Sheik's nose, the freckles that were sprinkled across his cheeks and the bridge of his nose, the supple lips that curled up just slightly at that corners and the soft chin that lay beneath them. Caught off guard by this Ganondorf missed the fist that was headed towards his nose.

The overwhelming emotions running rampant through Sheik's body awakened the power that rested deep withing him. His Dragon's Fire awoke and sent a surge of power through his arm and out his palm as he yelled the words, "Necronom Hezberek Mortix!" Ganondorf was blasted back a good ten feet as Sheik passed out from the energy he had to supply in order to cast the spell.

Blood gushed from Sheik's nose as he laid on the floor, Ganondorf unconscious on the the floor opposite him and Anju standing in the doorway shocked statue still.


	21. Chapter 21

Sheik woke up in his room hours latter tucked snugly under the covers of his bed. Groaning, he sat up putting a hand to his throbbing head; he'd woken to the sound of water. He couldn't tell were it was coming from but it sounded close by.

Deciding to investigate he slid out of bed painfully and followed the noise. At first it was a soft whisper of sound, but as he walked towards his door and out in to the corridors it grew louder.

Stumbling down the half lit hallways he kept up his search. When he finally reached a window his search ended. The sound was rain. It fell from the pregnant grey clouds in frozen drops hitting the widow with little tinks as they broke apart and fell the rest of the way down to earth.

Satisfied with his findings Sheik stood there and watched the event for a long time, lost in thought. He thought of Link and his mother, and of the day he'd been charged with the task of guiding the Hylian through his quest to greatness.

It had been raining the day he'd been called on by the royal guards. He'd been in the study with Lady Impa pouring over history books and trying to solve some riddle that'd help a village not far from theirs get their well working again.

The heavy pounding on the door had alerted the two to the visitors and Lady Impa had been the one to answer their call.

"We're here on orders of Queen Zelda to bring a Sheikah by the name of Sheik in," said the guard who'd knocked on the door. "Has my son done something wrong?" Lady Impa questioned, shielding the four guards' view of Sheik who had snuck up to the hallway to listen.

"We don't have an answer for you ma'am, you know as much as we do," another guard said. Lady Impa looked back at Sheik who had ventured a bit closer with a questioning look. Sheik shrugged his shoulders and mouthed I'll be okay to her. Giving him a small nod she opened the door further and let him out.

The five rode back to the castle on horse back, Sheik riding with the head guard. When they reached the gates the portcullis was raised and they were let in. Dismounting the steeds Sheik followed the others inside.

Maids were already in the front hall with towels for the wet men and boy to dry themselves. Quickly towel drying his hair and patting down his damp clothing Sheik looked around the lavishly furnished hall. Carpets and tapestries hung on the walls depicting tales of great battles and of coronations. Along with them an ornate stair case was off to the side leading up to the second floor.

"You must be Sheik," a deep voice sounded from their right. Looking over the boy saw very large man dressed in eloquent armor the colors of bronze and sliver. As he approached Sheik also noted that he had a greenish tint to his skin and fire red hair that was slicked back. When the man smiled he exposed long sharp canines.

"Ah, yes sir." Shiek said as he straitened up, "May I ask your name?" The man gave a small quiet laugh. "Such a polite boy, I'm Ganondorf," he offered his hand to Sheik, who shook it.

"Come with me, I too an going to see the new queen." Looking up at the man Sheik followed him after being flashed a reassuring smile. They climbed the stair case up to the second floor then walked down a corridor filled with pictures of past rulers and large picture windows that showed the rain outside. As Sheik walked he looked up at the pictures on the walls, pulling up facts from books he'd read on each of the kings and queens.

All too soon they came to the throne room forcing Sheik to come back to reality. Taking a deep breath and pulling his shoulders back Sheik walked in to the room.

He and Ganondorf walked side by side up to the three stone steps that led to the dais where the throne in which Queen Zelda sat. Bending their knees the two bowed deeply waiting to be told the could move.

"Sheik," the sound of a girl's voice floated through the air, "stand and come here." Sheik stood and climbed the three steps to the throne, stopping once he was in front of the queen.

He noticed as he stood that the queen couldn't have been much older than he himself was; she beckoned him to follow. Queen Zelda lead them behind the throne and through a door that was hidden behind a tapestry.

"This is my personal study," Queen Zelda said as she lovingly caressed a book's spine. Sheik looked around his mouth open in awe, but hidden by the scarf like mask he wore. "It's lovely," he commented. Zelda smiled a little at the younger boy who stood by the door unsure of where to go. "Here, sit. I have a lot to tell you."

Sheik walked over to the chair that sat opposite of the one the queen had seated herself in. "Are you familiar with the legend of the Hero of Time?" she asked looking him dead in the eye. "Yes, Your Majesty," Sheik quickly replied. "Well, you know all about the Triforce, and the hero who will come to save us all?" Sheik gave her a small nod to show he was still listening. "I have seen evil in the man out there called Ganondorf, his evil intentions are what will set the legend in to motion. He will try to use the Triforce and the power that comes with it to take over this land and all others. But, there is hope.

"A boy will be able to stop him, though he is small and unable to at the moment he will grow up in to an unstoppable soldier." Queen Zelda stopped for a moment to take in another breath and let Sheik process what was being said.

"My apologies, Your Highness, but what does this have to do with me?" Sheik asked leaning forward in his chair a bit. A gentle smile graced the queen's mouth as she looked at the other. "You are being charged with the duty of being the Hero's guide and guardian," Zelda told him. Sheik's eyes grew wide and his mouth dropped open in utter disbelief.

"You're joking me?" he asked quietly. "No, you are going to be the hero's guide. You are in the legend, though a small part you play, you will have a greater effect on the outcome of the legend's end." Queen Zelda stood up and Sheik followed suite, catching up with her as she exited the study. "Your training begins today when you get home, your mother has been informed of this news." Zelda sat down on her throne again, smiling at the boy who looked ecstatic. "Okay, thank you Your Majesty! Thank you so much!" with a quick bow and a quick descent down the stairs he raced off towards his home.

It had only been half a year later when Zelda's prophecy came true.

The queen had been spirited away to Shiek's village when Ganondorf had attacked, her royal guards having to trust that their queen would get to the safety of the Sheikah on her own while they stayed and tried to keep Ganondorf at bay.

Sheik's mother had stowed him away in their house under her bed while she went to meet the queen halfway in to her voyage after the village went in to a panic as Ganondorf's minions marched in. Sheik had pushed himself up against the wall the bed was pushed against, clutching the dagger his mother had given him for protection just in case. He could hear the screams of the villagers outside as people were slain and homes were raided, families torn apart for each other as unspeakable things happened in homes.

As the violence outside escalated Sheik prayed to the three goddesses that he wouldn't be found and that it would stop, but he soon found out that, like all children, these were only wishes and nobody was safe from the rages of war. He had been lucky enough that nobody had bothered his home for most of the raid, but about an hour in some of the soldiers saw the untouched home.

The door to his safe haven was kicked open and Sheik could do nothing but listen as his home was ripped apart. He watched as shadows passed in front of the closed door of his room going down the hall to investigate the back of the house. He held his breath as two shadows stopped in front of his door, conversing on whether or not anything of value would be in the room.

"It never hurts to look," one of the soldiers said.

"Yeah, I guess you're right, come on."

The knob on the door began to turn, too fast for Sheik's liking and soon enough they were in the room looking for anything that they'd like. Holding his breath and scrunching his eyes closed as one of them stopped in front of the bed he waited. Fear claimed his mind as he opened his eyes and saw that one of the soldiers was kneeling down to look under the bed.

"Ah, look! A stowaway, and," the soldiers drew the last word out as he quickly grabbed the dagger from the small boy and hauled him out from underneath the bed by the scruff of his neck. "a little baby Sheikah." The other laughed as he saw the scared child sitting in the other man's grip.

Sheik looked at them with his big, red eyes fearing what would happen to him. He'd never been in any situation like this and hadn't been trained enough in hand-to-hand combat to take on the two before him.

"Bet he'll be fun," said the soldier that wasn't holding Sheik. "Only one way to find out," the other said. He threw Sheik back on the bed watching him with some unknown emotion in his eye that Sheik latter learned was lust. The soldier startled Sheik, making sure to sit on the boy's knees so that there was no chance of him kicking or flailing around. Bending over the soldier bit Sheik's long pointed ear making the young boy bleat in pain.

Laughing in to Sheik's ear he bit down again on the sore flesh and continued downward, holding the boy's lashing arms to the bed. Sheik cried as the unwanted touching began to go farther south and then he was screaming. Calling for his mother as the man above him started palming him.

"Will you shut him up?" the other soldier asked as Sheik screamed louder. Huffing as he stopped touching the child beneath him the soldier brought a hand back and hit Sheik across the face, effectively silencing the child.

Laying there in stunned silence all Sheik could do was stare straight ahead at the door to the room. It wasn't long before he felt his clothing being tugged at, but that's where it stopped because at that moment Lady Impa had come back for her child.

The second Impa saw her child where he was she went all mama bear on the two in her house. Swiftly killing the soldier that stood off to the side with a knife to the neck, she pulled the other off of Sheik. With fire in her eyes Impa snapped the last man's neck and threw his body off to the side.

Scooping up the still stunned boy Impa raced off to where she had the queen waiting, just outside of town.

With a jolt Sheik remembered where he was and he banished the memories of the two soldiers. That day had been traumatic, but it had also made Zelda and himself close friends, because after they had gotten away from the village and in to hiding the two had spent a lot of time together.

Walking back to his room Sheik was a little surprised to see Anju there with the baby kitten in her hands.

"Oh! Were in the world have you been?" Anju asked.

Sheik gave her a small sheepish smile, "Sorry, I was just out taking a short stroll."

Anju sighed as she set the kitten down on the bed, "Get in bed, you had a rough time with Ganondorf and are probably still a bit shaken from it."

Sheik smiled as went over to the bed being mindful of the kitten. As Anju sat down next to Sheik she made him lie down and asked, "Have you named the kitten yet?" Sheik shook his head as he began to stoke the kittens head delighted that the small animal was purring. "No, I should name him shouldn't I?" The kitten, now able to walk short distances, came up to Sheik and licked the tip of his.

"Hm, you seem like a Monty. What do you think?" Sheik asked Anju as she got up. "That seems like a very fitting name. Now go to sleep, you've got bags under your eyes." Anju said as she pulled the blankets up and extinguished the lamp's light.

It didn't take long before Sheik was asleep with Monty curled up next to his face.

xXx

Link and Impa rode on Epona silently through the dark night on their way to the Shadow temple. The night air was crisp and the sky had some straggling clouds in it and as Link looked up at the full moon he felt the first drops of rain begin to fall. Looking back down at the path ahead of them he sighed. He wanted this ordeal to be over and done with. And honestly he'd rather be at his home reading. But such is life.

They rode for a while longer reaching the end of the path and at this time Link dismounted Epona and took her by the reins leading her through the tall grasses making sure she didn't step in a hole or trip over a hidden log.

It was silent between the two as they continued on in the direction of the next temple, but Link wanted to get to know the woman he was traveling with better so he quietly asked, "Would you mind telling me about yourself?" Impa was silent for a time before she gave a small sigh and saw no reason why the boy couldn't know a little about her.

"Alright what would you like to know?" She asked petting Epona's long mane.

"Any thing's fine, but I am interested in how you became the mother of the Dragon's Flame," Link answered as he guided Epona around a particularly deep hole.

"Sheik came in to my possession when he was a few weeks old, his parents leaving him on my door step in the middle of the night," Impa said.

"Oh, that's a bit unusual, but I guess I can't really say anything. I was brought to the Great Deku tree and raised by him . . ." Link trailed off as he finished speaking.

They kept moving falling in to a silence again, but Link was determined to learn more about Impa and Sheik. Not turning around as he asked the question Link kept looking ahead. "Sheik told me when he was little he got bullied a lot, do you know why the village kids didn't like him?" Impa sighed quietly as she looked down at the eighteen year old in front of her. Hearing the sigh Link quickly apologized for what he had said.

"It's okay Link," Impa told him. "It's kinda a sore subject for me. The village kids didn't like him because he was smarter than the rest of them and the fact that he was Sheikah didn't help either. He also kept to himself most of the time so he was somewhat like a stranger to the children too." Link nodded in understanding and kept quite the rest of their trip.

After a few more hours of walking the two decided to call it a night and stopped next to a small bunch of trees. Tethering Epona up to one of the trees and starting a fire they settled in for the rest of the night. "You can go to sleep Link, I'm going to take the first watch. I'll wake you in a few hours." Impa told the blond as she stoke the fire. "Alright, good night Impa," Link laid down near the fire and quickly drifted off to sleep.


	22. Chapter 22

After the little disaster with Ganondorf, Sheik kept to himself only interacting with his cat and Anju. It had been about a week since the incident when Sheik decided to venture out of his room and down to the kitchen to snag something for himself and Monty to eat. The kitten had become so much more work to look after once it had started to stumble around learning to walk on its own, it gave Sheik something to do while he kept himself holed up in his temporary living space.

Looking through the cupboards and pantry and seeing little food that wouldn't need to be cooked Sheik let out a small sigh. Giving the kitchen a quick sweep with his eyes he found them landing on a bowl of fruit. Padding over to the bowl Sheik peered in at its contents. A delighted smile made its way across Sheik's normally grim lips.

Resting in the bowl were two pears among the other fruit; Sheik loved pears and couldn't remember the last time he'd had one of the juicy fruits. Quickly pocketing the pears Sheik ran back to his room.

After cutting up the pears and eating them with Anju, Sheik got her to help him with practicing to use the Dragon's Flame.

"You're getting really good at aiming, you just need to work on the power of the attack," Anju said as she moved over to Sheik's side.

Rubbing his palm where he'd had the power of the Flame flowing out Sheik tried to relax the muscles there. "Yeah, the power behind it is hard to control. I'll just have to figure out how to gauge it," Sheik quietly muttered. Anju nodded her head next to him not quite knowing if Sheik was talking to her or to himself. Monty came running up to Sheik and climbed his way up the Sheikah's pants until Sheik picked the kitten up. Anju giggled at the kitten's antics and gave Monty a scratch under his chin. Monty purred happily as he received love from the two.

"I've got to go now. The other maids are expecting me to help them down in the laundry room, I'll see you later?" Anju questioned looking at Sheik as she made her way towards the door.

"Yes, I'll see you for dinner right?"

"Of course! See you then," Anju smiled and quickly made her way down in to the laundry room in the castle's belly.

Monty pawed at Sheik's nose wanting more attention from the assassin. Sheik looked down at the fuzzy ball of life and smiled lovingly at it as he scratched behind Monty's ears.

While he waited for Anju to finish up with the chores she had promised, Sheik sat in one of the chairs in the room and read from an old book bound in faded leather that was soft to the touch. The pages crinkled when turned and dust flew from its resting place every time Sheik blew air out from his nose with more force than normal.

It hadn't been that long when he heard the door to his room open. Giving a quick glance over his shoulder Sheik saw something he wasn't expecting. Gandondof stood just in the room with Anju in his grasp. Forgetting the book quickly as he stood to face the wicked man Sheik saw the pleading look in Anju's eyes.

"After that stunt you pulled a week or so ago I decided that you needed a punishment and to make sure that you were in face lying to me when you said you weren't practicing I had somebody watch you. Funny, that I should learn that not only are you practicing your powers, but that you've enlisted the help of this maid." Ganondorf almost drawled. He saw the fear in Sheik's eyes and that only gave him a bigger smirk. "Because of your actions you both will be punished. This maid gets her's first then I'll deal with you."

Sheik went after Anju to help her as she cried, but the second he got even remotely close to the two Ganondorf threw him back. "Say where you are! You will do as you're told and not a thing more! Do I make myself clear?" The man roared as he looked at the blonde haired boy on the floor.

Sheik gulped in the air that had been knocked out of him and kept his eyes locked on Anju's. The fear in the girl's eyes intensified at the sight of a blade and then it seemed to disappear as she stood to look the monstrous man in the face. She knew what was going to happen the second the blade came in to view and she wasn't going down without saying something to the mad man first. "You are a wretched man and you won't win in this stupid war you've begun," she hissed venomously and then she turned to Sheik and said with tears traveling down her cheeks. "Farewell, Goddess knows when we shall meet again. Be careful -"

Sheik cried out when he saw the blade Ganondorf was holding pierce through Anju's lower body and twist. Anju let out a strangled cry before falling limp off of the blade in to a pool of her own blood. Ganondorf bent and wiped his blade clean on Anju's clothing before turning to the frozen Sheikah. He stalked over to the frightened boy and hauled him up by his upper arm and out of the room.

Ganondorf walked the dazed Sheikah down hall after hall and down stair well after stair well before coming to a stone room that was completely empty save for a few chains on the ceiling and walls along with a wooded table off to the side. Ganondorf threw Sheik in to the room and closed the door behind him.

Sheik sat on the floor staring down at the cracks in the stone. He was still in shock at having seen an innocent soul taken in front of his eyes and didn't know if he had been staring at the floor for minutes, hours, days, or weeks when the door finally opened.

Raising his head slowly and stiffly he looked up at the man who came in. Of course it was Ganondorf; Sheik watched as he placed things on the wooden table then turned back to face Sheik. "It's your turn to be punished," Gonondorf's gruff voice announced. Sheik raised his eyes up to look in to the golden pools that were considered eyes, then back down at his hands.

"Why?" Sheik whispered.

"Why what?" Gonondorf asked as he walked over to Sheik and pushed him down on to the floor before sitting on the Sheikah's chest.

"Why did you kill her?" Sheik all but screamed. "This didn't involve her and she was innocent of all of this!"

Ganondorf just chuckled as he looked down at Sheik's red eyes that were furiously staring back at him. "She wasn't innocent in all of this. She was helping the enemy; spying if you will. It was only a matter of time before she was caught." Ganondorf explained as he pulled Sheik's mask off.

"Why did you pull my mask off? If you're going to beat me; it's just as easy with the fucking thing on." Sheik snapped with poisonous words.

"Because I wan't to see your face when I shove nails through your body." Ganondorf said sickeningly sweet. Sheik's eyes widened when he heard this and he struggled to get out from under the bigger man. "Be still!" Ganondorf smarted Sheik across the cheek using the small delay of shock to place a three inch nail down by Sheik's hand. Taking the struggling assassin's hand and holding it over the nail Ganondorf looked down at Sheik with a sadistic smile and said, "This will only hurt a bit." Then he slowly pushed the nail through the back side of Sheik's hand enjoying ever scream of pain and ever tear that escaped the boy.

The torture went on like this for hours and by the time that Ganondorf had used up all his nail Sheik was well within the grasps of shock. Ganondorf smirked as he looked down at the face of the boy in agony then he looked at his handy work admiring ever nail in Sheik's arms and feet.

Sheik shook with pain and fear as he saw the fuzzy figure of Gonondorf above him. He knew he couldn't take anymore pain, he had already taken so much. Ganondorf had made sure he stayed away for the whole process, going slow and taking breaks when he saw Sheik's eyes start to close with welcomed darkness, but he was never granted that darkness because as soon as his eyes closed a cloth was placed over his face and water was poured over the cloth. Sheik had decided in his pain numbed mind that Ganondorf enjoyed water boarding people, keeping them awake and drowning them on dry land only to start a new torture when that one stopped.

Ganondorf smiled down at Sheik who laid in a pond of water and blood. "When you wake up next I'm letting you go, but don't be mistaken. I'm going to hunt you down and when I find you and drag you back here we'll start this all over again and next time I'll ask questions and if you answer them I might not hurt you." Sheik let out a choked sob as darkness claimed his mind and body.


	23. Chapter 23

Sheik woke up to the neighing of a horse and the grumbles of a man. He cracked his eyes open, using all of the energy he had to lift his eye lids. Blinking away the bleariness he looked around. He was on a horse that seemed really familiar, but he hadn't exactly recovered enough from the shock he was experiencing to have a clear mind so for all he knew he could still be on the floor in a puddle of half dried blood hallucinating. Deciding to trust his eyes, Sheik looked down at the man grumbling. The man looked up at Sheik and gave a sigh.

"So you're awake now, didn't think you'd make it long enough to get out of the stables." The man looked at Sheik's blank face and sighed to himself again. After tugging on the horses straps and tying cloak around Sheik's shoulders the man smacked the horses haunches and watched as it ran out of the stables and in to the snow covered land outside with its unconscious rider.

Sheik listened to the horse's hooves hit the ground in the crunching snow. It was the only thing he could concentrate on; the only mindless thing he could do that didn't involve thinking or opening his eyes. The horse ran for what seemed like hours before it slowed to a gallop, never stopping just trudging along through the white winter land to get away from the castle of hell. When they did stop Sheik found his body was utterly numb and a bone deep cold seemed to have invaded his body.

Cracking his eyes open again he found that the blinding white land was now covered in shades of black and blue and that stars now twinkled from the sky. Looking down and out a little, Sheik saw tall grasses bent down with the burden of snow. As far as he could see was grass, not a tree or a house in sight.

How nice, Sheik thought to himself. The ground looks really soft from here, maybe I can get off this thing and lay down and nap. A nap would be nice; a nice long one. He didn't realize that as he thought about a nap, that the horse he'd been riding had started to move to eat some uncovered grass, the sudden movement unseated Sheik and he fell in to the snow with an oof. The horse didn't seem to notice that its rider had fallen and kept on eating the grass within easy reach.

Sheik took a deep breath and let his mind pull him under, it was too much at this point in time to even try to think of a way to get help or even to think at all. As the deep, warm recesses of Sheik's mind made themselves known he managed a smile before falling asleep.

xXx

Link was out looking for kindle for their dying fire when he spotted a lone horse off in the distance. Squinting his eyes he tried to see if he could spot a rider with the horse. Not seeing one he made his way over to the horse. Holding the kindle under one of his arms he jogged the fifty or so feet to the animal.

"Hey, horsey," Link cooed as he came up to the giant animal. "Where's your owner? Hmm?" Link softly petted the horse's velvety muzzle and laughed quietly when the horse nuzzled his neck. Link watched as the horse walked behind him and he felt the hose's face nudging his back, pushing him towards an unknown destination. Letting the animal pushing forwards Link kept an eye out for anything the horse could possibly want him to see.

They walked for a few minutes down the path the horse had already made through the snow before the hose snorted and gave Link a good shove. Turning around Link looked at the horse with a raised eyebrow. "What? I don't seen anythi-" Link fell silent when he saw a white cloaked figure laying face down in the snow. Quickly dropping the kindling and running over to the person Link rolled them over.

Link stared in to the white face of Sheik. He couldn't believe his eyes; Sheik looked like he was dead and the only thing keeping Link from thinking other wise was the violent shivers the were running through the body he held.

"Sheik?" Link cried softly. He looked at the deep blue lips and the ice cold skin in shock before he realized that he was holding his best friend, and then everything went in to over drive. Link ripped off his thick outer clothing and put it on Sheik before running back to Lady Impa to get her help.

Link ran as fast as his legs would carry him through the thick snow towards camp. He got there in record time and fell on his knees next to Lady Impa breathless. Lady Impa shot up when she felt Link shake her, a knife in hand pointed at the warrior's neck. "What's the problem Link?" She asked the second she recognized Link and saw the panicked look on his face.

"Come on! I need your help!" Link cried out breathlessly as he stood up and started to run back the way he had come. Confused, Lady Impa got up and jogged after the boy. She followed him in to the dark snow covered land around them quickly missing the warmth of the fire and blanket. Link was quickly getting ahead of Lady Impa and she realized that she would need to pick up the pace if she was going to keep up with him.

Link stopped running and he settled on a jog when he saw the horse next to Sheik's body. Going those last few feet was hard for Link, because he knew that the sight of Sheik was going to rip his heart out and stomp on it till he ended up crying like a baby. Forcing the feeling down he fell to his knees and moved Sheik's head in to his lap before looking up at Lady Impa.

She stood there staring at her child with the feeling of self-hatred welling up inside her. This was the child she had sworn to care for and keep safe from things like this. Pushing down those feelings for later, Impa helped Link wrap up the shivering body and put it back on top of the horse that Link now realized was Sheik's horse, Shadow. They two led the horse back to their camp and once they were there they laid Sheik down on one of their mats and piled blankets on to him.

Link went back and collected the fire wood he had dropped and continued his search for more on the way back. Impa meanwhile took note of Sheik's injuries. She gently pulled back the blankets and extra clothing searching for any wounds; what she found shocked her to her very core. Impa looked at the bloodied, sharp ends of the nail that stuck out from her son's arm with a feeling of aversion and disgust. Gently she set Sheik's arm down and moved on to look for any other wounds. Lady Impa found the nails that were sticking just barely out of Sheik's boots right around the time that Link returned for his gathering.

Stopping in his tracks, Link stared at the wounds with wide eyes. Slowly he looked back and forth between Impa and his best friend's feet trying to get a grasp on the situation. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity of silence Link found his voice and asked in a small broken mutter asked, "We're taking him to get help tomorrow right?" Impa looked up at him and nodded sadly before turning back to her son as she covered him up.

"When the sun comes up we're heading to Queen Zelda's castle and getting him help."

That night was probably the longest the two had ever gone through. They got little to no sleep as they watched over the all but comatose assassin and kept the fire going. The second the sun was peaking over the horizon the two saddled up with the sick Sheikah and headed out. They rode as fast as they could with out risking any more injury to Sheik and made good time the first day.

They traveled for two days straight only stopping at night to eat and rest and by the time they got to the castle they had shot nerves and crazed minds from the worry.

Zelda herself ran out of the castle's giant double doors when the two rode in to the castle grounds, having seen the body draped over Lady Impa's horse from her room she came to investigate. Seeing their haggard state the queen called for help from the servants that were standing by the doors watching and waiting for orders. Two servants rushed up to the travelers and helped them down from their horses and pulled them inside with the help of some nearby guards while four others got Sheik down off the horse and on to a stretcher before trotting inside and past Link and Impa who were struggling to follow. Zelda got in front of her old protector placed her hands on Impa's shoulders to get her attention. "You two need to get cleaned up and rest. Right now Sheik is in the hands of Hyrule's best doctors and he'll be looked after, I personally promise this."

Lady Impa looked down at her queen and after a moment nodded her head and let herself be led up the stairs dragging Link up after her. The servants lead them down hall way after royalty filled hall way until they reached bedrooms. Link was lead in to a bedroom across the hall from Lady Impa's and after Lady Impa's door closed she was stripped out of her dirty outfit and guided in to a bathroom where two handmaids were waiting with a steaming bath. They scrubbed Lady Impa's skin till it was free of dirt and washed her hair too many times to count; when the water was murky with dirt and dying bubbles clung to the side of the bath Impa was aloud out of the water and wrapped in to a robe. Wordlessly she was pushed out of the bathroom and over to the giant bed.

A maid pulled a heating pan out from the blankets and set it back by the hearth. Another maid left food on a try by the foot of the bed and then everyone left the room. Lady Impa sat on the edge of the bed and let out a sigh. Deciding it was best to sleep at the moment she crawled under the covers and the second her head hit the pillow she was asleep.


	24. Chapter 24

It had been a week since Sheik's reunion with the others and all had been going well. The nails in Sheik's limbs had been removed, the holes stitched up and covered in cotton pads and wrapped in gauze. The injured assassin had been moved to his own chambers, were he rested still unconscious and in a lesser state of shock from his injuries.

Ganondorf had made good on his promise to hunt the Sheikah down and had men outside Zelda's castle watching the stone structure like hawks. Zelda had a select few of her royal guard watch these men with orders to shoot to kill if they came any closer to the castle than fifty feet from the front gates.

Link spent most of his time either sitting in Sheik's room reading or walking around the frozen, snow covered gardens by himself and on the rare occasion that the queen should join him the two engaged in conversation. Impa spent an increasing amount of time in the training rooms of castle; she tore through punching bags, took down ever soldier that offered to spar with her, and wore the blades of several weapons down with all the practice she put herself through.

It was a day like any other of that week, dark clouds hanging low in the sky, pregnant with the snow that was forecast to come, and wind whipping and whining against the windows of Sheik's room. Link sat with his nose buried in a book next to Sheik's bed ignoring the sounds of the outside world and focusing on the story that was running across the pages. The gas lamp that sat on the night stand next to the bed flickered in an unseen wind and the fire that normally roared in the fireplace quieted itself to a small whisper.

The banging of a door slamming shut had Link jumping in surprise and looking around in wonder. Had there been a breeze in the room and he not notice it? He didn't think so, but then why would a door slam itself shut? Marking the page of his book Link set it down on a nearby table and took a better look around.

Shadows, long and inky black, dance on the walls as Link investigated the cause of the door shutting. He checked every window looking for one that could have let a breeze through and sure enough they were all latched shut. Sitting back down Link didn't get a chance to even open his book before something else strange happened. The lamp on the stand flared to an unreal height, jumping out of the funneled top before extinguishing itself. Staring at the lamp with uneasy Link jumped about four feet in the air as he heard Sheik scream, letting a small yelp out himself.

Sheik sat up and faced Link with such a blindingly fast speed that Link had trouble seeing the movement. Sheik's right fist was in the air, pulled back and level with his cheek ready to punch whoever had yelped when he saw who was with him. Link grabbed his chest, just over his heart, at the sudden shock and stared at Sheik who was staring back.

"Link?" His voice was soft and airy from not using it and from all the screaming he'd done while in Ganondorf's clutches.

"Sheik-" Link cried softly. "Oh my Din," in a matter of seconds both boys had launched themselves at each other and enveloped their friend in a bone crushing, lung collapsing hug.

Link held Sheik to his chest and rocked gently as they both cried in to the other's shoulder, all the pain and lonely nights, all the hopeless feelings and endless doubt - gone. All of it gone and replaced with a warm feeling of reassurance; a feeling that everything would be okay even if it felt like it was just the two of them against the world.

Sheik held on to Links shirt as if it were an anchor in this swirling, confusing sea of emotions. He buried his face in that familiar smell, a smell that shouldn't be as familiar as it was, but was comforting and calming. That smell he'd been yearning for and not even knowing he wanted it. Sheik pressed harder into Link's chest - above his heart - and continued to cry.

By this point Sheik didn't even know what he was crying about any more; the ache in his muscles? The throbbing sting in his limbs where the nails had gone through? The heart ache he'd had and not realized? The fact that he'd made Link cry - who the hell knew at this point?

The two held on to each other for what felt like eternity. Neither one wanting to be the one who broke the trance that had seemed to place itself over them like a warm, soft blanket.

With a sigh Sheik pulled himself away from Link and wiped his raw eyes dry. He looked up at Link and did the same, a small smile creeping up on to his lips. Lying back on to the pillows Sheik grabbed at Link's hand and tugged softly. Getting the idea Link pulled off his boots and set them at the foot of the bed before following Sheik down in to the blankets and pillows.

Link got comfortable on his back and then let Sheik lay his head down on his chest and shoulder. Wrapping his arm around Sheik's waist and using his other to pull the blankets up around them Link closed his tired eyes.

xXx

Sheik was pacing the hallways of the castle much to the annoyance of the healers who were assigned to watch over him. He'd learned about everything that had happened since he'd been found and brought to the castle. About the menaces outside the castle and about the goings on of his mother, the queen, and Link. After meeting with Zelda, who proposed the idea of strengthening his magical abilities and sending Link out to the last temple, Sheik had been dismissed. He'd been walking all over the castle ignoring his feet's complaints.

He'd been down to the dungeons, to the training rooms, to the weaponry, to the little hospital in the west wing, to the kitchen, the library, the gardens, the stable, the front hall, and even the throne room. Nothing seemed to help Sheik with the restlessness he was experiencing. Letting out a frustrated sigh he leaned against a wall and looked out the window next to him. It was snowing lightly and through the snow he could see one of the men from Ganondorf's search party. Scoffing angrily and crossing his arms Sheik looked away. Not only had the healers but also his mother had denied him his armor and weapons, if he'd had them Sheik would have opened the window and picked off the man standing outside the wall of the castle, lurking like he was going to do something.

Pulling at his white tunic absently Sheik began to walk again.

"You're moping again," a voice behind him said with a smile in its voice. "You're also sneering and I think I heard a growl a moment ago."

Rolling his eyes Sheik replied, "You'd be like that too if your clothing and weapons were denied to you." He heard a laugh from the person behind him and quite walking so that they could catch up to him.

"You're an ass sometimes, y'know that?" Sheik deadpanned at Link who just smiled brighter at him.

"Yeah, but I'm your ass, so I think I can live. Are you doing anything?" Link asked.

"No, just stalking around, you?" Sheik answered.

"Just getting ready for my trip," Link replied with a huff, blowing his bangs out of his eyes.

"Lucky, you get to go out and I have to stay here and act civil and not threaten to kill the healers when they prod at my wounds." Sheik bumped his shoulder in to Link's and Link bumped back.

"You threatened to rip the guy's eyes out and then use his own tools to gut him, I think you deserved the scolding your mother gave you. It was actually kinda funny to watch." Link raised an eyebrow at Sheik, who just rolled his eyes.

The two walked in silence for a little while just enjoying their company as they roamed the hallways. They walked up stairs and down stairs, through a sitting room that had stuffy nobles talking politics and accidentally in to the servants' quarters. The two finally stopped walking when they climbed up a tower's spiral staircase and in to an observatory.

A telescope sat next to a closed window and a glass ceiling kept the snow out of the room. A window seat with a plush cushioned seat called out to both Link and Sheik's aching feet. They both went over and slumped down next to each other, Sheik flicked his hand in the direction of the wood stove in the corner of the room and a fire started in its belly. Leaning against Link, Sheik looked around them at the small desk with tools on it; the room was sparsely decorated and looked like it hadn't been used since the autumn weather had graced the land of Hyrule. The room was still freezing and even with the wood stove pumping out heat it wasn't traveling fast enough to keep the two from shivering.

Deciding to do something about the stove hogging to heat, Sheik got up and with a few long strides was next to the crackling beast in the corner. He opened the latch that kept the grate covering the front of the stove and grabbing a small log from the wood pile next to the stove, tossed it in. With out closing the grate Sheik went back over to Link and sat down. Sheik looked up at Link and the two locked eyes.

Link began to notice small things about Sheik that he'd never seen before; the way his eyelashes framed his eyes. The way the blush on his cheeks from the stove brought out the freckles that dances across the Sheikah's cheeks and nose. The button nose that no one in Hyrule would have guessed the assassin had. All these things had Link's heart rate picking up and he was almost positive that Sheik could hear it pounding in his chest.

As Link stared at Sheik, Sheik stared right back. The assassin noticed things too that he hadn't about Hyrule's Hero before, like the way Link's lips looked, Cupid bowed at the bottom and full as anyone could hope for. He also noticed the way that Link's eyes, those deep ocean blue irises, held the warmth and safety that he tried his hardest to project on to everyone, but here in this moment it felt like the warmth and safety was just for Sheik. Something he could bask in and even drownd himself in if he wanted.

Breaking eye contact Sheik looked down and bit his lip before looking back up, all of this staring was making him a little self conscious. Link sucked his bottom lip in to his mouth and bit it gently before foregoing all thought and leaning down towards Sheik.

Link's lips met Sheik's softly and warmly, Sheik closed his eyes and moved his lips against Link's. The kiss was awkward and beautifully thrilling at the same time. Neither boy had ever kissed another before and as they stumbled through the movements of their lips sliding and slotting together the two began to figure it out.

Pulling away from each other, breathless and blushing madly, both boys smiled at the other. Link had been a bit surprised that Sheik had tasted like peppermint and Sheik was equally surprised that Link had tasted like a candy, chocolate to exact. Link brought his hand up to Sheik's cheek and gently pulled him in for another kiss. This kiss turned hungry and the two tried using their tongues in the mashing of lips. Link ran the tip of his tongue against Sheik's bottom lip and delighted when Sheik opened his mouth.

It was weird to say the least having someone else's tongue inside your mouth and even weirder yet when you yourself touched the intruding body part with your own. As the kiss deepened Sheik brought his hands up and grabbed on to Link's shirt while Link used his hands to cup the back of Sheik's neck and pull him closer.

This time when the two quite kissing they sat panting with their foreheads resting against each other. Sheik stroked Link's cheek lovingly and lazily with his thumb while Link gently threaded his fingers through the ends of Sheik's hair.

"Do you by any chance have an idea of what time it is?" Sheik asked suddenly looking up.

"It's gotta be around six by now," Link answered.

"Shit! We're going to be late!" Sheik jumped up and pulled Link with him. He ran towards the door, giving the direction of the stove a flick of his wrist to smother the flames and drug Link down the stairs.

"What are we late for?" Link asked as they ran through the hallways.

"We've got dinner with Zelda and the nobles and we're expected to be there before six!" Sheik practically cried as they ran to the dinning hall.

When they reached the big oak doors the two caught their breath, straightened their clothing and fixed the other's mussed hair before entering.

"It's nice of you two to join us, now please come and take a seat," Zelda said from the head of the table.

Muttering apologies the two went over to some empty seats and sat down.


	25. Chapter 24

Sheik and Link were released from the dinner three hours later after all the politicians had left and all the political talk was over. In all honesty Zelda was fairly pleased that the assassin and hero had behaved themselves, with the minor incident of the mashed potato and pea war, all had gone over smoothly.

“That was a bore,” Sheik drawled as he helped with the dishes. He may live in a castle now, but that didn’t mean he was okay with or comfortable with not helping clean up.

“Yeah, it was. Neither of us are in to politics and what’s the point of us learning that they’re going to use tax money to fix up the roads. They do that every couple of winters any way- or at least they did, it’s been eight years since I was last awake.” Link said as he picked up a stack of plates and put them in a bin.

“No, you’re right, they still fix the roads every couple winters,” Sheik answered. “Hand me that glass will you? I’m going to take these dishes in to the kitchen and start helping with the washing.” Link nodded and handed Sheik the last crystal glass that sat on the table before gathering up the rest of the dishes.

In the kitchen the two got to work on getting rid of the food that was left on the plates and starting the water for the dishes to soak in while someone washed. It wasn’t too long before one of the head servants shooed the two out of the kitchen stating that they’d all get fired if the two helped anymore.  
xXx

It was two days after the dinner and Link and Sheik were lounging around in the plush chairs of the library. Link was scheduled to leave in another two days, the day after Yulemas.

Sheik flipped a page of the fairy tale book he was reading and bumped the tip of his foot that was hanging over the armrest against Link’s. Link smiled and nudged back as he peered over the top of his own novel.

“I feel like we should be doing something. We’ve been incredibly lazy this past week,” Link said quietly in in the near silent library.

“Eh, we’re supposed to be saving the world; it’s a big job y’know? We can take a small break and be sluggish if we please,” Sheik answered back looking around his book to see Link staring back. Link shrugged nonchalantly and turned back to the book in his hands.

The library returned to its silent persona and stayed calm for the next hour or so until Sheik and Link were interrupted.

Both men were still in their chairs when three noisy guards came in. The silence in the library shattered like glass on marble, making both Link and Sheik twitch with annoyance.

Link watched the three over the top of his book while Sheik tried to continue to read. The guards made their way over to a table and sat down laughing loudly at some joke. As they began to quiet Link went back to his book.

It had been twenty minutes since the three men had shown up and three minutes since the continual mantra of “hey you,” had started. Link could see the anger beginning to rise in Sheik’s eyes as the voices got louder. He watched the force in which Sheik began to turn pages grow and was on the verge of telling the guards to stop when one of them made the mistake of grabbing Sheik’s arm and hauling him out of his chair.

“Hey, I’ve been calling you for like five minutes. What gives man?” The man asked as he shook Sheik’s arm, jostling the assassin.

“Get your hands off of me,” Sheik said in a calm voice as he looked up at the taller man.

“No,” the man answered and his friends, who were still sitting at the table, began a chorus of oohs. “I’m not letting go of you until you answer my question.”

“And what question would that be?” Sheik asked as he took up a fairly bored demeanor and placed his free hand on his hip.

Link began to get up to help Sheik, but he stopped with a hand gesture from the assassin. Sitting back down Link made sure he was easily able to get up and help Sheik if he needed it, which was unlikely but one never really knows.

The man that had Sheik’s arm in his hand looked back and forth between Link and Sheik before focusing on Sheik and asking him his question. “Would you go out with us? In to town to get a bite to eat.”

“No,” Sheik said flatly. “Now let me go or I’ll break your arm.”

“What!?” The man asked incredulously. “Why not?” The grip on Sheik’s arm tightened and he let out a small painful grunt.

“Because I said so,” Sheik said through clenched teeth as the hand on his bicep became like a vise and his arm began to give painful throbs. “I don’t need to give a reason for turning you down.”

The second the words hit the guard’s ears Sheik could see the anger light up in his eyes. He grabbed Sheik’s injured hand, jamming his fingers unknowingly in to the wounds that resided there and making Sheik cry out in agony. Link didn’t even have time to get up off of his seat before Sheik had the man on his back and was straddling his hips.

“Ya’ know what? I’ll take you up on that offer for a meal,” Sheik whispered menacing as he got closer to the guard’s face. “I’ll even cook for you.” Out of some hidden pocket Sheik produced a knife and laid the tip of it against the bottom of the man’s sternum. “My mother always told me the best way to a man’s heart is through his stomach and there’s a recipe I’ve been dying to try.” He drug the knife down the man’s chest, pressing just hard enough to cut through clothing and leave a scratch.

“Sheik,” Link said in a warning voice as he easily removed Sheik from atop the guard. “Give me the knife, you’re not suppose to have this anyway.” Link held out his hand and Sheik gave the knife up easily, glaring at the guards as they helped their friend up.

“Now tell me,” Sheik directed his focus on to the guard that had hurt him, “are you going to take the answer you’re given and walk away now?” The man nodded and ran after his friends.

Link and Sheik watched the man scurry away and when he was out of sight Link turned to Sheik. He held up the knife and raised an eyebrow waiting for Sheik to explain.

Sighing and looking like a dejected child Sheik explained that he’d swiped it while they were helping clean up the dinner they’d been forced to sit through two nights ago. Rolling his eyes and placing the knife on a nearby table Link took Sheik’s hand and examined the bloodied bandages.

“He got you good, didn’t he?” Link muttered to himself as he turned Sheik’s hand over in his own. Sheik winced as Link accidently pressed on the area around the wound too hard. “Sorry, let’s get you down to the medical bay and have your hand looked at.”  
Sheik made dying animal noises as he followed Link out of the library and down to the place he loathed most in the castle.

xXx

It was Yulemas morning and Link and Sheik were curled up in Sheik’s bed under a thick, fluffy comforter giving each other sweet kisses. They’d both been up for a couple hours but neither wanted to leave the warmth of the bed to see if anyone else was up and about. Just as the two were getting in to a particularly heated kiss there was a knock on the door and Impa came in.

“Stop making out and get out of bed. Zelda wants us all to be in her chambers before ten. Chop chop, get up.” Impa was at Sheik’s bed and ripping the covers off the bed before she’d finished her sentence. She dodged a well aimed pillow from Sheik and managed to whack Sheik’s thigh as another pillow came flying at her.

Sheik sat up and rubbed his thigh where his mother had smacked him, he was all out of pillows and it looked like their play battle was over before it had even started. Impa grinned at the two and chuckled when Sheik stuck his tongue out at her. “Stick your tongue back in your mouth before I cut it off,” she said with no real intention behind her threat. “Ah, you act like when you were nine.”

Sheik rolled his eyes and climbed out of bed, Link following. Link and Sheik got dressed quickly and then the three walked out of the room and began their journey to Zelda’s chambers. On their way there they saw a few of the staff members and they exchanged greetings and wishes for a happy Yulemas.

It didn’t take long to reach Zelda’s rooms and the three walked up to the big, white doors and entered. Inside the doors sat the sitting room which held three large sofas, two plush armchairs, a large coffee table in between the sofas, a fire place on the opposite wall of the door, and in the corner next to the fire place sat a magnificent evergreen. It was covered in ornaments of red, gold, and white, and silver tinsel hung on the branches like fresh snow. Under the tree sat a multitude of presents in all shapes, sizes, colors, and decorations. Neither Link nor Sheik had ever seen so many wrapped gifts and they stared at them with wide unbelieving eyes.

“Oh, you’re here!” Zelda chirped happily as she came through some double doors that had previously gone unnoticed. She came over to her friends and gave them each a tight hug and wished them merry Yulemas. She stepped back and clasped her hands together with a big smile on her face. “Do you want to do breakfast before or after presents?”

Link and Sheik looked at each other and then looked around Zelda in to the room she’d come out of and their mouths dropped open at what they saw. A fairly large table was set up with four chairs around it and mountains of food sitting atop silver platters. There was every comfort food the two could think of and more they couldn’t, and there was a wide array of hot beverages that were just begging to be tried. Before the two boys could say anything about the food Impa stepped in and said, “Boys, pick your mouths up off of the floor, we’ll have breakfast after presents.” Sheik gave a longing look at the plate of meat on the table before going and perching himself on one of the couches.

Link sat down in front of Sheik and leaned back gratefully in to the hand that began playing with his hair. Zelda sat on the same couch as Sheik with a fairly large sized box in her lap. She turned her body towards Sheik and smiled at the two. Sheik stilled his hand and looked over at her with curiosity. Link cracked an eye open when Sheik had stopped messing with his hair and turned his attention towards their queen. Impa nudged Zelda from where she stood behind her and Zelda gently placed the gift in Sheik’s lap.

“You get to open the first present this year, Sheik,” she said.

Sheik looked down at the hefty box in his lap and carefully began to open it. He untied the ribbon and bow that sat atop the blue wrapping paper and then began to work the top of the box off. When he’d managed to remove the lid he peered in the box intrigued by the tissue paper that was wrapping a few objects. The objects were by no means heavy and as he unraveled the items he became confused. A blue collar with a tag that hadn’t been engraved yet and two bowls came out of the box. Sheik looked up and around at the faces around each of them knowing.

“What would I need a collar and bowls for?” He asked setting the items aside on the  
floor.

“Keep looking, there’s more in the box,” Impa told her son as she came to stand closer.  
Sheik looked in the box again and saw a little hole in the bottom of the it. He hooked a finger in the hole and pulled up, removing the false bottom. There laying on a small cat bed was Monty, the cat Sheik thought he’d never see again. The kitten sat up with a big yawn and a languid stretch before looking up at Sheik and mewling. He tentative reached a hand out and brushed the tips of his fingers against the kitten’s soft fur and smiled like a fool when the kitten nuzzled his hand before jumping out of the box and in to his arms.

“Where’d you find him?” Sheik asked in a quiet voice as he held the kitten tightly.

“He was in the saddle bag of the horse we found you on,” Link answered with a small smile, rubbing Sheik’s thigh lovingly. He watched as the cat nuzzled its head under Sheik’s chin, fondly kneading the flesh of the assassin’s upper chest and purring loudly as it did so. Link’s eyes crinkled in the corners as he gave his lover a heartwarming smile as Sheik looked at him with shining eyes.

Sheik looked over at his mother and Zelda after looking away from Link, saying, “Thank you guys. This- this means a lot to me.”

Zelda reached froward tentative to touch Sheik’s arm, her hand moving towards and retracting a few times before she finally decided to actually touch the man in front of her. She placed her hand on Sheik’s leg and gave it a squeeze accompanied by a smile showing off stark white teeth framed by pretty pink lips. Sheik’s lips twitched up in returning gesture as he pet the kitten in his lap, giving it the attention it seeked. Zelda returned her hand to her own lap after a moment and said with a another happy grin, “Let’s open the rest of the presents!”

Sheik slid down on to the floor next to Link and helped pass out the presents that sat under the tree. He handed off a multitude of festive boxes adorned with ribbons and bows and had to repeatedly grab Monty as he tried to crawl under the couch that Zelda and Impa occupied, or tried to stuff himself under the cushion of one of the armchairs. When all of the presents were out from under the tree they each took turns opening one from their pile. Zelda got two new dresses, a large leather bound book that contained information on spells and potions, a three pound bag of candy, and a set of bath oils and soaps. Impa acquired three new knives, a set of fingerless gloves, a pair of boots, and a book on combat moves. Sheik got a series of fantasy books about a mage names Rorek, a thick, down comforter, and a hefty bag of candy. Link also got a series of books, but his were about a knight saving a princess, a hand made scarf with the triforce symbol stitched in to the ends, and a blank journal with quills and ink.

Link was dragging a piece of ribbon across the floor and watching as Monty chased it when he felt Sheik lean in to his side. Without stopping the ribbon he looked over at Sheik and kissed his forehead and scrunched his nose up when one was placed on its tip. Sheik ran his hand over Link’s back drawing patterns and scenes and just enjoying the moment they were sharing in front of the fire place.

When everyone’s stomachs began to rumble with hunger they decided to go and enjoy the feast waiting for them in the other room. Zelda and Impa sat at the ends of the table and Link and Sheik sat across from each other in the middle. Soon their plates were piled high with meats and breads and pastries and any other food they could find and their cups were filled with hot drinks, sweet and frothy. The four enjoyed the meal they shared and ate till they were sure they wouldn’t be able to move for the rest of the day.

After their meal the group managed to make it to the living room and on to the plush couches that sat in front of the fire place. Link and Sheik curled up under a blanket together and promptly fell asleep with Monty laying on at their feet lazily licking his fur. But just before Sheik fell asleep he snuggled his way in to Link’s side and under a protective arm that rested easily on his hip, thinking the whole time _This couldn’t be a more perfect day._


	26. Chapter 25

It was the day of Link’s departure and Sheik was helping him get all of his gear together and ready Epona. Sheik hefted Epona’s saddle on to her back and Link quickly buckled the billet strap. They worked in relative silence around each other, preparing for the trip with mindless precision, tying bags to the saddle, checking and double checking supplies, and making sure everything was secure. When they’d done the last thing needed the two stood facing each other with tension racing in the space between them.

Link let out a huff of breath and shook his head while looking away from Sheik. “You’re not coming.”

“Like hell I’m not!” Sheik cried in outrage. “You’re going out there,” he threw an arm in the direction of the gates leading out of the castle, “without me. You’re riding in to an ambush with no one to help you fend them off.”

Link looked at Sheik patiently and waited till he had to stop to take a breath before speaking.

“I’ll be alright, Sheik. Zelda’s got marksmen on the outer wall that are going to watch my back when I leave. Besides,” Link took Sheik’s hand and gave it a gentle squeeze, the wounds not completely healed but closing rapidly because of Sheik’s magic, “you’re still hurt and I’m not taking the chance that you get separated from me and captured. We both know that Ganodorf wants to use your powers and that he’ll stop at nothing to get what he wants.” Link’s eyes strayed to the bandages still wrapped around Sheik’s hands and Sheik looked down too. Link was right, Sheik knew this, but it was his job to protect Link. How was he supposed to do that if he was stuck here in the safety of the castle?

Link pulled Sheik into a hug and whispered against his ear, “If you won’t stay for your own safety, then stay for me, please. I don’t want to worry about you.” Sheik nodded against Link’s chest and brought his arms up to hug Link back. He felt guilty because he fully planned on following Link after he’d left; he’d been given a job and by the goddesses he was going to do it.

A throat cleared itself from behind them and the two turned to face a stable boy. “Are you Link?” He looked at each of them waiting for an answer. Link said he that he was and the stable boy continued speaking. “Zelda requests that you bring all of the sages back to the castle.”

“Consider it done,” Link says, he then turns to Sheik. “I’ve got to leave, I’ll be back before you know it.” Sheik gives him a grim smile and takes the scarf he’d given Link for Yulemas and wrapped it around Link’s neck.

“Be careful and take care of yourself, alright?”

“Of course.”

Link mounted Epona and gave her a small nudge to get her going. Sheik watched Link until he was out of sight before turning to the stable boy. “Do you need anything else?” He crossed his arms over his chest trying to warm up his chilly hands. The stable boy shook his head and scurried off to do some unknown chore. Sheik stood outside for a little while longer before deciding to go inside to warm up.

xXx

Link had been gone for a couple of days and Sheik was getting ready to sneak out that night to trail him. He was in the midst of packing clothes when Impa came into his room. She looked at the half packed bag that was on the bed and gave him a look of disapproval but said nothing on the matter. Sheik paused in his packing and turned to face his mother with a question visible in his eyes.

“Zelda would like to see you at some point today, preferably after dinner,” Impa said.

“Okay, where are we meeting?” Sheik asked, turning his attention back to packing.

“In her study,” Impa sighed as Sheik placed the last of the clothing in the bag and closed it. “She has something extremely important to tell you,” she continued. “Could you wait to go gallivanting off after your knight in shining armor until afterwards?”

Sheik leveled a glare at his mother. “I’ll try,” he said sarcastically. He set the bag down on the floor by the foot of his bed. He still needed to nick some knives from the weapons room and grab some food before he could even think about how he was going to get his horse outside the castle walls.

“I hope you know what you’re doing,” Impa said quietly.

Sheik looked over at her, she’d decided to perch herself on the arm of one of the overstuffed chairs that sat a little ways away from his bed. “I do.”

“You’re all healed then?” She gestured to her son’s hands and feet.

“Yeah, not much left to heal but a few scabs,” he answered.

“Be careful, use the storm drains under the castle to get out. They lead to the fields just west of here.” Sheik nodded at Impa, he’d thought of using the drains but had no knowledge of where they lead. “I’ve only got one son, Sheik, and I’d like to see him again.”

Sheik gave his mother a small smile. “I’ll be careful,” and in a rare show of affection Sheik gave Impa a hug. Not just any hug though, this was a bone crushing, heart stopping, _I love you_ hug, he didn’t give those out often and Impa soaked it up like a sponge.

They let go of each other and Impa gave Sheik a peck on the cheek. “I’ll see you at dinner.” Then she got up at left the room, leaving Sheik to continue preparing.

Sheik went down to dinner later that evening and was surprised to find himself the last one to arrive. Zelda was sitting at the head of the long table with Impa off to her right and politicians of all sorts with their wives seated in the other chairs. Sheik found an empty chair down towards the other end of the table and seated himself there. Dinner was filled with the usually chatter of politics and simple conversation. Sheik was content to just listen to the gossip around him and enjoy his meal, he participated in a few conversations when the others around him inquired about his life. He gave them simple answers, not telling them what he did for a living of course, but where he grew up and other generic things like that.

After dinner Sheik didn’t go straight to Zelda’s study. He waited for a little bit outside the door to the kitchen wanting to go in when all the hussle and bussle from dinner was over. He managed to slip in and out without causing trouble.

He took the loaves of bread and chunks of hard cheese up to his room and placed them with his bag. He’d come back up here after his talk with Zelda and then make a stop by the weapons room on his way out to the stables. After that he’d be free to go help Link with his quest like he should have been doing in the first place.

Sheik walked down the dark hallways carrying a candle in a holder, casting flickering shadows that were in conflict from the ones the sparsely distributed candles on the walls thew. The walk to the study wasn’t long and Sheik made it there at what he thought was an acceptable time since dinner had ended.

When he reached the solid oak door he didn’t bother knocking, but instead walked right in. Zelda was next to her desk with her back to the door busying herself with something. Sheik heard the clink of silverware on china and assumed she was fixing herself some after dinner tea. He walked over to one of the wingback chairs that were turned in slightly so there was easy access to the small table between them and sat down in one. Zelda turned to him when she had finished and offered Sheik an already prepared cup of tea while she set her own down on the table. Sheik took the cup and blew on the steaming liquid as Zelda settled herself in the chair across from his.

“I was told you have something rather important to impart to me.”

“Ah, yes,” Zelda fidgeted in her seat, her hands clenching and unclenching in her dress. That tipped Sheik off that whatever this was, it was a big deal to her, and that had him sitting up straighter. “I don’t know how to tell you,” she said looking down at her hands and then over at the dark window.

“Just say it, it can’t be that bad. Can it?” Sheik took a sip from his tea and gave her a moment to gather her thoughts. It took her a few minutes to figure out what she wanted to say and to then find the courage to say it.

“Sheik . . . You and I, we’re- we’re brother and sister,” Zelda admitted quietly.

Sheik froze in shock, and as he stared at Zelda he vaguely heard the sound of shattering china. It was as if the world had stopped for him, time coming to a standstill, but his mind and heart not getting the memo. They both raced to the point where it caused Sheik pain, and it was this pain that finally made him say, “what?”

“We’re siblings, Sheik.” Zelda reached out a hand to put on one of Sheik’s shaking ones, but drew it back when Sheik shot to his feet. His face was heartbreaking mixture of disbelief and slow creeping distrust.

“We’re not siblings,” Sheik said firmly, backing away from Zelda who was standing up as well.

“Yes we are. Sheik, come si-”

“No! Don’t you dare tell me to calm down or to sit back down!” Sheik interrupted, his irate expression enough to keep Zelda from talking. “You can’t just lie to me about something this big and expect me to take it calmly!”

“But it’s true! You and I are twins, we are related by blood!” Zelda pleaded with Sheik trying desperately to get him to see it wasn’t all a ruse.

“How!” Sheik yelled. “How are we siblings and you’re the only one who possesses this information?”

“Our village was attacked just after we were born, our mother was the only one who managed to escape and she brought us here. She left me on the castle steps in the middle of the night and left you on Impa’s. I don’t know why she split us up, or why she didn’t just go into hiding after the attack. But you’ve got to believe me Sheik, I wouldn’t lie about something like this.” Zelda had edged closer to Sheik as she had talked and now placed a hand gently on his shoulder.

“Why was our village attacked?” Sheik asked, still not quite on board with all of this.

“It was a village of Sheikah. The raid happened towards the end of the Sheikah Hunts, the time when the general public was fearful of the Sheikah and sought to eradicate them. Our’s was the last village left that was purely Sheikah and so we were seen as a large threat that needed taken care of,” Zelda explained. Sheik was quiet for a long time, contemplating all of what had been said to him. It all seemed plausible now that he looked back at it. Impa had told him there had been only one Sheikah village left around the time he’d been born, she’d also told him about the hunts and the reasons why they continued the practice of the Sheikah, but more importantly why they only practiced at night when they were less likely to be seen. He nodded to himself, tentatively accepting the truth Zelda had offered. A small blossom of hope made itself comfortable in Sheik’s chest as the idea of _family_ became known, the thought of it being more than just Impa and himself had Sheik excited. It was something he’d always wished for when younger, when he was done with long, grueling hours of training he had wanted someone to play with or share the misery of aching muscles after lessons on combat or weapons use.

“Okay,” he whispered quietly into the silence. Zelda’s face cracked in to a large smile and she hugged Sheik tightly, squealing with joy. Sheik wrapped his arms around her and couldn’t help the smile that had his lips parting to show his teeth.

When Zelda pulled back and held Sheik at arm’s length she couldn’t help but laugh a little, too ecstatic about the situation to not. “So, do you have any questions?”

“Who’s older?”

“Me of course,” Zelda said in a fake haughty way, placing her hand on her chest and sticking her nose in the air for added effect. Sheik rolled his eyes at her and smirked, of course she was the eldest.

As Sheik was opening his mouth to let loose a witty retort a searing pain raced from his back where the Dragon mark was and out to all his limbs. He cried out in agony as the burning got worse and his thundering heartbeat drowned out the rest of the world. Though his vision was blurred on the edges and only a small section of it was clear he realised in a detached thought that the floor was racing up to meet him before it jerked to a stop. As his eyes focused and unfocused on the floor the burning Sheik felt continued to spread. It wrapped around his limbs like vines on a tree and curled itself around his lungs and heart, it released waves of pain that got stronger with each pulse and finally sent Sheik screaming until his throat was bloody and his body gave out, sending him into a black void that did nothing but dull the pain.

When Sheik had let out the yelp of pain and doubled over Zelda had immediately sprung into action. She had raced to the door and thrown it open yelling for help then went and grabbed Sheik just as he was crumpling to the floor. She had an arm wrapped around him waist to keep him against her as she lowered them to the floor. Sheik was leaning against her front, head on her shoulder, giving sounds of pain that kept getting worse. She tried calming him by talking to him and petting his hair and arms but none of it seemed to help. Just before help arrived Sheik let out an earsplitting shriek and fell silent.

Impa raced through the door and quickly over to the siblings. She knelt next to them and took Sheik’s face in her hands looking from any telling signs as to what was happening.

“We need to get him to the medical bay,” Impa said as she hooked her arms under Sheik and stood up carrying him bridal style. Zelda stood also and followed Impa out of the room and towards the medical bay, never taking her eyes off the pale face of her brother as blood ran from his nose and the corner of his mouth and as angry red lines inched their way across his porcelain skin.


	27. Chapter 26

Link had gathered the last of the sages, Nabooru, that morning and after a day of hard riding he’d decided to let the group rest for the night. Link had been keeping first watch as the sages slept around a dying fire when the Postman had sped in his direction over the cooling sand. The Postman had handed him a letter and after telling him it was an urgent message from the Queen he’d raced off again into the night. 

After reading the contents of the letter Link had a boulder of fear resting at the bottom of his stomach. In the letter Zelda wrote that Sheik had had what the doctors thought was a seizure and that he’d been in and out of wakefulness for days constantly asking for him, saying he had something important to impart that he wouldn’t tell anyone else. And she wrote that over the last few days he’d been seizing multiple time a day and that they were coming more frequently. The last line of Zelda’s letter urged Link to come back to the castle as soon as he could.  He’d sat staring at the words on the paper for a long while before folding the letter up and sticking it in Epona’s saddle bag. After adding a medium sized limb to the smoldering fire Link watched the horizon for any would-be predators until Raruru woke up for his watch shift. 

The next day Link pushed their pace, never demanding that the horses flat out run, but keeping them at a steady canter over the changing terrain. They only stopped twice, to let the horses rest and to eat, before heading off again in the direction of Hyrule Castle. Even with their increased pace it took the group two days to reach the Zora River which they followed east for the next three days until they reached Hyrule Castle Town. 

 

xXx

 

“Where is he?” Link demanded as he stormed in through the doors of the infirmary. He was exhausted from all the riding and with the thoughts of what Sheik was going through taking over his mind, he’d been unable to find sleep at night. The nurse closest to the door stopped what she was doing and told Link to follow her. She led him past the mostly empty beds and over to a door that was cracked. 

As they reached the door a shout for help came from inside. The nurse shoved the door open and rushed into the room. Link stood in the doorway and watched as a large man gently turned a convulsing figure on their side and ordered the nurse to hold the patient’s legs down. At the head of the bed Link saw Zelda leaning over the head of the patient speaking to them gently as she pushed hair away from their face and behind their ear. The body on the bed convulsed for a moment or two more before finally going still. The nurse and who Link presumed was the doctor let go of the person on the bed and left the room without saying anything to Link.

“I know, Sheik. I know you need to speak to him, I sent a letter and he’ll be here as soon as he can.” Zelda straightened up with her hand still on Sheik’s head and looked toward the door where she knew someone was standing watching them. “You’re finally here, oh thank goddess.”

“I came as soon as the letter was delivered. How is he?” Link asked as he came farther into the room. He went and stood next to Zelda who looked as exhausted as he felt.

“It doesn’t look good. We don’t know why he’s in this condition or why he keeps having seizures. He seemed healthy enough the night this began,” Zelda sighed. She scrubbed a hand over her face and stared at her brother’s drawn features. 

“You look like you haven’t slept in days. Why don’t you go get some rest and I’ll stay here with him. I’ll send someone to tell you if anything changes,” Link said leaving little room for argument and thankfully Zelda didn’t try to stay in the room, she just left with a grateful smile and closed the door behind her.

Link moved a chair over to Sheik’s bed by his head and sat down. He ran a hand through his hair and let out a long sigh. Sheik opened his eyes and placed a hand over Link’s, startling the other. “Just take a deep breath, everything will work out,” Sheik whispered and gave Link a small smile. Link tried to return the smile, but it ended up being a grimace. Sheik gave a small huff of laughter at the sight. 

“Zelda told me you needed to tell me something, what is it?” Link asked flipping his hand over so that their hands were palm to palm. 

“Ganondorf’s figured out how to summon Volvagia.” Sheik stated as he covered his mouth to cough. 

“What?” Link asked in shock.

“Every time I’ve had a seizure I see him summoning the dragon,” Sheik explained. “All he needed was my blood. He didn’t know that until recently and now, he’s ready to take over the kingdom.” 

Link sat back in his chair and looked up at the ceiling for help. They couldn’t catch a break could they? After a few silent moments ticked by Link looked back down at Sheik. 

“How’d he get your blood?”

Sheik gave a small shrug. “I’m going to assume from the room he tortured me in. My blood was all over the place, but it should be gone by now. Washed down the drains.” 

“Knowing them, the place was never cleaned and all he had to do was scrape some up from the floor and add it to a bowl of water.”  The room was silent again after that, both lost in their thoughts.

“What are we going to do?” Sheik asked no one in particular. The question seemed too loud in the room and echoed back at them as if the question were mocking them. Sheik shifted and finally managed to sit up for the first time in days. His head was hung and his hair shielded his face from Link’s sight. He wrung his hands in his lap and picked nervously at the blanket covering his legs. “I’m in no condition to help you fight, and Zelda’s a mess. You look like you’re about to drop out of your chair you’re so tired. And we don’t have an army trained to face something like a dragon. We’re dead in the water.” 

“It seems like it doesn’t it?” Link sighed as he moved around in his chair.”But, if I know us, and I’d like to think I do, we’ll find some miracle to help us out. We always do.” Sheik looked over at Link and gave him a small smile. 

“It astounds me that you can still look for some bright side to all this.” Their hands found each other again. “I just wish I shared in your optimism.” 

The two spent the next few hours catching up on what little they’d missed from the other’s life and then they napped in the bed together. Link had fallen asleep the moment his head had hit a pillow and Sheik had followed soon after. 

 

xXx

 

It had been a week or so since everyone had made it to the castle. Sheik had still not stopped having seizures. Zelda seemed to be spending more time alone contemplating what to do about Volvagia. Link was spending most of his time with Sheik or training with Impa. And the sages were left to roam the castle at their will. 

Link was down in the infirmary with Sheik playing Go Fish to pass the time. It had turned into one of their favourite games and the two had begun to place bets in the form of cookies Link would swipe from the kitchens. 

“Do you have any twos?” Sheik asked as he rearranged his cards in his hands.

“No, but I did come to see Impa’s sick little boy.” Both Sheik and Link started at the new voice and whipped their heads towards the door. 

Leaning against the door jam with a hand on her hip stood Nabooru. Her red hair looked as if it were on fire in the light and lent her an otherworldly look. She came into the room with noiseless steps and perched herself on the edge of Sheik’s bed. 

“Hey, Nabooru. It’s been a long time,” Sheik greeted. He set his cards face down in his lap and turned his body more towards her. 

“Yes it has, you were nothing but a tyke last time I saw you. Always begging to be picked up and thrown into the air.” Nabooru let out a fond chuckle at the memories and gave Sheik’s hair a loving ruffle.  Sheik rolled his eyes but his cheeks were flushed pink in embarrassment.

“You’re mother tells me you’ve been sick for a while now,” Nabooru continued. “Seizures, I believe she said.” 

“Yeah,” Sheik let out a long breath. “They come and go at random so I’ve been confined to bed. Under observation until they can figure out how to stop it, or so I’ve been told.”

Nabooru nodded her head with a thoughtful look in her eyes as she studied Sheik. She made a spinning motion with a finger and Sheik turned around so that his back was to her. He gave Link a confused look but it soon turned into shock as Nabooru’s icy hands lifted his shirt and traced his burning Dragon’s Flame birthmark. 

Letting out a squeak and arching his back away from the cold touch Sheik tried to hold still as the older woman continued to examine the mark.

“Ah, I know what’s wrong with you,” she muttered to herself after thoroughly looking at the Sheik’s Dragon’s Flame. 

“What’s wrong with me?” Sheik asked quickly as he pulled his shirt back down and turned to face Nabooru. 

“You’re coming into your powers too quickly because of this war or some force in the spirit world and the overload of spiritual energy is causing your body to short circuit. That’s why you’re having seizures,” Nabooru explained as if it was all very obvious. 

“How could you tell that just from looking at my back? The doctors haven’t been able to figure anything out and they’ve been looking for everything,” Sheik questioned. 

“Honey, I’m the Sage of Spirit. Do you think I couldn’t figure out that those dead dragons in your birthmark were causing something to happen to you. And if we’re being honest I’ve kind of been expecting this to happen since you were little.” Nabooru turned to look at Link and told him to grab a doctor or nurse and something to write on. 

Link hurried from the room and soon brought back nurse with a piece of paper for note taking. Nabooru listed off a number of ingredients and tools she’d need to make the medicine for Sheik and sent both way to fetch them the moment she had finished. 

The two returned ladened down with various jars, bags, bowls, and measuring instruments. They set the things down on a table that had been brought into the room while they were gone and watched as the sage mixed the numerous substances into mortar and then ground and mixed them with the pestle. When she was done she dumped the paste into a jar and got a glass ready. 

Nabooru packed about a fourth inch of the green sticky paste into the bottom of the cup and then poured hot water over top. She let it sit a moment and then mixed the two together until the water had taken on the dark green color of the paste. When she was done, Nabooru handed the drink to Sheik and told him to drink it. 

Sheik sniffed at the liquid and scrunched his nose as the foul smell came to him. “Ugh, do I have to drink it?” He looked up at Nabooru, who in that moment looked a lot like Impa when she was getting impatient, and quickly said, “Never mind.” He grimaced as the sludge like drink coated his tongue and slid down his throat. It settled in his stomach like a rock and the smell burned his eyes as he tried to chug it down. 

When he had finished he hacked and resisted the urge to spit the last of it on the ground. He handed the empty glass to Nabooru and as he opened his mouth to ask what exactly the sludge was supposed to do Nabooru shoved a spoonful of something sweet into his mouth. 

“There that should help get rid of the taste.” She looked pleased with herself as Sheik sat there with the spoon still stuck in between his lips staring at her in surprise. “It’s just sugar and honey mixed together. Eat it.” 

Sheik pulled the spoon out of his mouth and ate the sweet mixture gratefully, it worked well at neutralising the unsavory flavour that had been in his mouth before. As Sheik continued to consume the glob of honey in his mouth Link took it upon himself to ask what the paste Sheik had just consumed did. 

“The medicine will act like funnel for the spirit energy coming into Sheik’s body. Before, there was no control to amount of power that went coursing into him. Think of it like a tsunami hitting a person. It’s damaging and dangerous. But with the medicine it will take the tsunami and turn it into small manageable waves of power, like the small ones that lap at your feet when you go to the beach,” Nabooru explained. “It should stop the seizures, but we’ll need a day or two to make sure.” 

“How did you know what to give him? It looked like you just threw some things together and then gave it to him,” Link asked her curiously. 

“We’ve had a few cases like his in the past in the village. I was the one who figured out what to put together to help with the transition. He’ll need to keep taking it every day around the same time until there’s no more left.” She turned and looked at Sheik, “You hear that? I don’t want you running off and forgetting to take this.” 

“Yes, ma’am,” Sheik said and mock saluted the older woman. Nabooru just rolled her eyes and smiled at Impa’s son. “Thank you for all of this. It means a lot to me that you’d help out.” 

Nabooru looked at Sheik with a little bit of shock. “Of course I’d help you out! You’re my favorite little Sheikah and I’d hate to see anything happen to you.” Nabooru gave Sheik a side hug and then gently pushed him back into the pillows and pulled the blankets up around him. “Rest, you’ll feel much better when you wake up.” 

Sheik closed his eyes and snuggled down into the fluffy mass of pillows and blankets and did as Nabooru said. He rested. 


End file.
